Kyo un demi
by Pitchoune.Z
Summary: FIN!
1. Kyo ou Yuya

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :** Sunabara.mohamed@laposte.net

**Sources : **Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre^^) et on verra pour la suite^^

**Couples :** Haha !! Suspense !!^^ C'est gros comme une maison, vous verrez bien^^

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Momiji est mon fils et Ayame mon frère, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Eh bien vous auriez raison^^

**Chtite note :** Cette fic est le fruit de mon esprit tordu, ne pas chercher à comprendre^^ L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur Saint Seya^^

**Avertissement !!!** lol^^ L''auteur (moi^^) risque de faire quelques interruptions dans le récits, auxquels cas, je vous pris de me pardonner^^

**Chap1: Kyo/Yuya **

-M'énerve! Je m'ennui! Quelle idée d'avoir accepté de venir à ce stupide voyage scolaire !! Comme si on avait rien d'autre à foutre que de visiter des sources !! Mais je pouvais pas refuser, Tohru n'arrêtait pas de me supplier avec ses yeux dégoulinant de larmes ! Beurk, en plus elle avait le nez qui coulait !  
Argh !!! Ne pas repenser à ça !!!!

Tout à ses pensées, ô combien réjouissantes, Kyo n'écoutait pas un seul mot de ce que leur racontait leur guide. Il était bien trop occupé à grogner, et comme dit le dicton, il ne faut pas courir 2 lièvres à la fois. Il n'est donc pas étonnant que notre cher rouquin, ayant un quotient intellectuel très peu développé, je vous l'accorde, n'est pas écouté un traître mot de la légende conté par le vieil homme. Mais, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il est né sans cerveau.^^ |Kyo : Quoaa ?????!! L'auteur: Non, rien^^]

Hum, hum, reprenons voulez-vous ?

Bien. Je disais donc que Kyo marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante, sans avoir conscience du regards insistant dont il était l'objet. Déshabillage du regard conviendrait mieux.

POV Yuki

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à baragouiner le neko ? L'est pas joice ? Franchement, on a pas idée d'être aussi grognon. Pourquoi être venu s'il n'en avait pas envie ? Ah oui, c'est vrai que le saumon l'a supplié. Le pauvre, je compatis. Elle m'a fait le même coup, pensa Yuki.  
Il n'empêche que je ne vais pas me plaindre, la vue qu'il m'offre est des plus appétissante. Il a une de ses façons de remuer le popotin qui doit être interdite quelque part dans la bible. Oui, bon je sais, je suis pas chrétiens, et après ? Ca vous dérange si j'utilise cette expression ?  
L'auteur : Non, non, pas du tout^^ Continue je te pris^^

Bien ! Je disais donc que Kyo avait de belles fesses. Et rangez-moi vos regards surpris et choquée, je suis sûr que vous pensez la même chose.  
[L'auteur : Moi oui^^  
Yuki : Rahhh ! tu peux me laisser parler quand même ?  
Pitchoune : Gomen^^ Continu je te pris^^]

Bref, on voit que les arts martiaux lui réussissent.

J'adore cette façon qu'il a de marcher en rejetant les épaules en arrière. 

Sexy. Ce baka est vraiment sexy. 

Et oui, je suis gay. Il y a bien longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte. Et je trouve que le jeune homme devant moi est un très beau spécimen.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais, je ferais bien d'écouter moi. J'ai une réputation de bon élève à tenir quand même. Ecoutons donc ce qu'a à nous dire notre cher guide, qui, soit dit en passant, n'arrête pas de me reluquer.

Fin POV.

Le guide : Une vieille légende raconte que, quiconque tombait dans cette source, se transformait en fille au contact de l'eau froide. Bien entendu, il n'y a aucune preuve qui puisse soutenir cette histoire. Car, bien entendu, les gens s'en méfiaient et personne ne s'y baignait.  
De nos jours, plus personne n'y fait attention et cette source est délaissée. 

Si vous voulez bien continuez à avancer, nous allons à présent voir le célèbre Pandatigroo.   
Et oui, vous avez bien entendu !! Cet animal rare, qui est le croisement entre un panda et Tigroo dans Winnie l'ourson, habite dans cette région.   
Bien, avancez je vous prie.

Alors que le professeur et les élèves s'empressaient d'aller demander un autographe au célèbre animal qui avait gardé toute sa simplicité et sa modestie de jadis, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, Hana et Saumon…oups, pardon^^ Tohru, se retrouvèrent seuls, près de la source.

Tohru : Vous croyez que cette légende est vrai ?

Uo : Si tu veux mon avis, c'est un attrape-touristes, voilà tout !

Hana : Pourtant, je sens d'étranges ondes se dégager de cette eau. 

Yuki : Heu…ça vous dirais qu'on rejoigne les autres ? 

Uo : 2 minutes Prince.

Kyo : Franchement, si vous croyez à ce genre de trucs, c'est que vous êtes encore plus bêtes que je ne le croyais. Faut vraiment être crédule pour gober ce genre d'histoire.

Uo : On a qu'à essayer pour voir !

Kyo : Qui serait assez bête pour se mouiller pour une bêtise pareil ?

Uo et Hana : Toi.

Et avant même qu'il n'ait pût faire un geste, la yankee le poussait dans la source.

PLOUF !!! (=bruit de Kyo qui tombe dans l'eau, qui se noie et qui meurt. Oups, oubliez les 2 dernières parties^^)

La surface de l'eau était paisible, excepté les bulles qui remontaient à la surface, signe que Kyo tentait de respirer. 

Uo : Vous croyez qu'il est encore en vie ?

POV Yuki.

Finalement, Kyo s'est encore fait avoir par Arisa. 

-ARGH !!!! ARISA !!!!! OMAE O KOROSU !!! [1], cria un Kyo, la tête émergeant légèrement de l'eau. Je vais te tuer

-Hey ! Fallait bien qu'on teste cette légende ! Bon, maintenant, sors de là, t'as assez pataugé ! rétorqua la yankee.

" Hummmm, je vais pouvoir admiré Kyo le corps moulé par ses vêtements mouillés, niark ! ", pensa une certaine souris voyeuse.  
[Yuki : Hey ! Je suis pas un voyeur ! è_  
Pitchoune : Mais non, t'es pas un voyeur …^^]

" Heu, depuis quand Kyo a les cheveux longs ? Et puis, il a un visage encore plus féminin que le mien maintenant. Hé ! C'est quoi ces 2 bosses sur sa poitrine ??? Non ?!!? Ne me dites pas que... "

-MWWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHHAHAH !!!!!!!! Kyo s'es transformé en fille !!!!^^ Trop fort !!!, explosa de rire Yuki.

Fin POV

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!! cria d'une voix suraiguë et très féminine une jolie rousse^^.

-QU'EST-CE QUE CES TRUCS QUE J'AI SUR LA POITRINE ??? continua-t-il (elle ?) de hurler.

-Mwahahahahahahha !!!! On appelle ça justement la poitrine Kyon-kyon, ou peut-être devrais-je t'appeler différemment maintenant, hahahhahh s'esclaffa la blonde, hilare.[l'auteur aussi d'ailleurs est hilare^^]

-MERCI MAIS JE LE SAVAIS !!!!CE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR, C'EST POURQUOI J'EN AI !!!!!

-Il semblerait que la légende soit vrai, dit une Hanajima aussi imperturbable et flegmatique qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Je te remercie beaucoup, je crois que ça va bien m'aider !!!! s'emporta le (la ?) descendant(e ?) du chat.

-Allons, ne t'énerves pas ma jolie, tu vas casser ta jolie voix, se moqua le rat.

-Toi la k'so nezumi, ferme-la !! ET ARRETE DE RIRE !!!, continua Kyo de sa voix de jeune fille.

-Dis-moi Kyo, vu ce que tu as à présent ( de la poitrine), ça veut dire aussi que tu n'as plus,…enfin tu vois quoi,….Kyo junior ?! demanda la souris.

-DE KWA ???!!! Pourquoi aurait-il disparu ??!!

-Ben, si tu es devenue une fille, ce serait vraiment bizarre que tu l'es encore^^ plaisanta Yuki.

-Mais au fait, qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? Et où est Kyo ? demanda Tohru, qui venait juste d'atterrir.

Les autres : -____-

-Je…je….. Tournez-vous que je vérifie !!! commanda Kyo.

Tandis que les autres se retournaient, Kyo faisait de même. Il n'avait pas eu l'idée de sortir de l'eau et il commençait à avoir froid.

Il déboutonna cependant son pantalon et là……

-Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! Kyo junior a disparu !!!! Je suis une fille!!!!!! 

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!! J'en peux plus !! Je vais mourir à force de rire !!!!!! se plaignit Uo, se tenant les cotes de rire.

-Et bien meurt, ça nous fera des vacances !!!!hurla Kyo en contre-partie.

-Allons Kyo, ce ne sont pas des paroles à dire pour une jeune fille de ton âge, se moqua Yuki.

Arisa riait encore plus tandis que Kyo hurlait après le rat.

- Bouddha, petit Jésus, Allah, Yahvé, Rael, pourquoi moi ??? se plaignit le chat.  
Et Arisaaaaa arrête de rire !! Je te signale que c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cette situation !!!

-C'est vrai, désolée, s'excusa difficilement la jeune fille, tant son fou rire était fort.

-Ca me fait une belle jambe tient !!!

-Tient, c'est vrai que tu as de belles jambes Kyo, constata Saki, tandis que Yuki et Uo pouffaient de nouveau.

-CA SUFFIT !!!!

-Ok, ok, t'énerves pas ma belle, lui dit Uo.  
Et si tu commençais par sortir de l'eau ?

Maugréant et pestant contre sa poisse, Kyo sortit de l'eau.

Et tout le monde put voir son nouveau corps.

Kyo était devenue une belle rousse aux cheveux longs, le visage fin, avec des formes avantageuses.

Uo siffla d'admiration. 

-Whaou ! T'es vachement canon en fille !! [Moi je le préfère en garçon >_ -Arrête !!! è_

-Ok, t'énerves pas^^.  
Bon, maintenant, reste à décider ce qu'il faut faire ! Le guide n'a rien dit dessus ??

-Ben non !

-Bon, cherchons alors !

Vingt minutes plus tard.  
L'auteuse à eu le temps de se lever et de finir un paquet de bonbon. Attention, le sucre lui fait de drôle d'effet.

Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard.   
L'auteuse qui en marre d'attendre qu'ils trouvent, les fait parler maintenant.

-Si c'est au contact de l'eau froide qu'il se transforme en fille, peut-être qu'avec de l'eau chaude il redeviendra un garçon, suggéra Saki.

-Oui ! Sûrement, mais rien ne prouve que ce sera à long terme !

-Peut-être, mais on a rien d'autre pour l'instant. Ce sera provisoire.

-Bon, ok, on rentre à l'hôtel pour que tu puisses prendre une douche, déclara le rat. Et si tu veux, je la prend avec toi^^, pensa-t-il.

-Par contre, il va falloir être discret et te trouver une identité, si jamais quelqu'un te découvre, rajouta Arisa.

-Ben pourquoi, demanda bêtement Kyo. 

Excusez-le, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il est bête^^.  
[Kyo : Hey ! T'as fini de m'insulter ??  
Pitchoune : Allons, tu sais que je t'aimes !! Maintenant tu te tais et tu me laisse continuer !

Je disais donc que Kyo disait : " Ben pourquoi " (vous suivez toujours ?^^)]

-Tu préfères que les autres sachent que tu te transformes en fille ?demanda Saki.

-Heu, non, c'est bon, on fait comme vous dites.

-Je propose de l'appeler Yuya, suggéra Yuki.

-Ca marche, grommela Kyo. Bon, si on retournait à l'hôtel maintenant, je vais attraper froid si ça continu !

-Bien, allons-y.

-Mais attendez, on part sans Kyo ? demanda Tohru qui n'avait rien suivit.

Les autres : -___-

Ainsi donc, nos 5 soudés et fraternels amis [Kyo : Je suis pas soudé avec la nezumi !! Pitchoune : C'est ça t'as raison, tais-toi et laisse-moi finir mon histoire] partirent en direction de l'hôtel.

Tandis qu'ils y arrivaient enfin, ils y rencontrèrent les autres élèves qui étaient déjà de retour, chacun exhibant fièrement son autographe du Pandatigroo.

Tout le monde, filles comme garçons se retournèrent sur le passage de la ravissante jeune fille[Je m'amuse comme une folle^^] qui accompagnait le Prince, la yankee, le saumon et la ondeuse.[je fais du néologisme^^]

Chacun s'émerveillait devant sa beauté [Kyo : Je ne suis pas belle ! Je suis un mec !  
Pitchoune : Prouve-le moi^^  
Kyo : ……  
Pitchoune : ^______^] et beaucoup chuchotaient sur son passage.

Certains disaient même qu'elle allait très bien avec Yuki, ce qui les fit rougir tous deux. [Kyo : Je ne rougis pas et je ne fais pas un beau couple avec Yuki !!  
Pitchoune : Arrête de m'interrompre !]

-Hey Sohma-kun ! Comment s'appelle la beauté qui t'accompagne ?demanda un des élèves.

La dite beauté_ta gueule Kyo_se retourna vivement.

-Heu, en fait….c'est….la sœur jumelle de Kyo !! Elle s'appelle Yuya^^ expliqua la souris. 

-Je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur ! Il nous l'avait caché ! s'exclamèrent certains élèves.

-Ouais, et il a eu raison ! Maintenant, dégagez, je vais me changer ! ordonna la jolie rousse^^ d'une voix autoritaire.

-En tout cas, elle a le même caractère que lui, commentèrent certains élèves.

La douce jeune fille aussi calme, délicate et réservée qu'un poney au galop [pourquoi ? j'en sais rien^^] partit donc dans la chambre de son supposé frère jumeau.

-Nan mais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il avaient à me reluquer comme ça ?? Z'ont jamais vu de fille de leur vie ou quoi ? Et Tohru c'est quoi ? C'est pas une fille peut-être ? Oups, mauvais exemple, pensa Yuya/Kyo.

POV Yuki.

Ah ! Ca fait du bien de s'allonger sur un lit ! J'suis fatigué moi. Je parie que Kyo doit être sous la douche.   
Je me demande s'il va pouvoir redevenir comme avant, parce que déjà qu'il n'aime pas l'eau, s'il se transforme en fille à son contact, ça va être encore pire.  
Me voilà encore en train de penser à lui ! Décidément, ça devient une habitude ! Si je ne me connaissais pas si bien [lol^^], je dirais que je suis....

Oulà !! Nan nan !! C'est pas possible!! Doit y'avoir une erreur !!

Est-ce que je serais....

C'est impossible!!!!

Mais pourtant..........

Je serais vraiment.......???

[L'auteur qui lui souffle comme une malade la réplique]

Je serais....

Je serais....[L'auteur qu'en a marre et qui gueule : AMOUREUX !! Nan mais, faut te le dire combien de fois pour que tu entendes ???  
Yuki : Oh c'est bon ! Gueule pas non plus ! J'ai compris !!]

(* Yuki qui fait comme si y'avait pas eu d'interruption *)

Donc, je serais amoureux de Kyo ??

Mais ça relève du délire, du paranormal ! Où sont les X-files ? Allez, elle est où la caméra cachée ??

* Yuki qui cherche partout dans sa chambre*

Hey! Y' a pas de caméra !

[Yuki : Eh l'auteur, t'es sûre de toi ? Y'a pas d'erreur dans le script ?  
Pitchoune : Depuis quand j'ai un script ?]

Mais pourquoi serais-je amoureux de lui ? On passe notre temps à se disputer !!

[L'auteur qui s'est déguisée en conscience de Yuki]

Conscience de Yuki : Yuki, c'est ta conscience qui te parles [nan jures !^^], écoutes-moi.

* L'auteur déguisée en conscience et qui lui parle *

Ok, je l'aime, mais pourquoi ??

[Pitchoune : Pourquoi est-ce que l'herbe est verte ? T'as pas des questions plus conne ?!  
Yuki : Mais tu me laisses raconter oui ??!!]

C'est vrai qu'il a de magnifiques yeux rubis [Pitchoune : Oui, c'est vrai^^], une bouche incroyablement rouge et sensuelle [P : Oui, c'est vrai^^], des cheveux soyeux [P : oui, c'est vrai^^  
Yuki : Nan mais t'as pas finit ??!! Fermes-là et laisse-moi parler !!!], un corps de rêve [P : oui, c'est….. * l'auteuse est bâillonnée par Yuki*] , un joli minois, une belle paire de fesse, des abdominaux parfaits, de jolis....oulà, je dévie beaucoup !!

Couché les hormones ! A la niche !!

*Yuki pousse un soupir à déraciner un cerisier *.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe amoureux de lui ?

*Yuki qui regarde autour de lui pour comprendre pourquoi l'auteur n'a pas fait de remarque débiles, mais qui se rappelle qu'il vient de la bâillonner *

C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas seulement beau de l'extérieur, il l'est aussi de l'intérieur.

**********************

De son côté, Kyo avait plongé sous la douche [t'as pas oublié ton masque et ton tuba ??^^  
*L'auteur se fait violemment assommée par Kyo alors qu'elle vient juste d'enlever son bâillon. * Monde cruel >_ Donc, de son côté, Kyo avait plongé sous la douche, l'eau chaude au maximum. Le résultat fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'espérait.  
Il sentit sa poitrine rétrécire, il vit ses cheveux raccourcir et là, ô comble de joie, Kyo junior refit son apparition.

Dans tout l'hôtel, on pût entendre :

" Yattaaaaaaa !! Kyo junior is come back !!!! "

Dans une autre chambre, son occupant ordonnait à ses hormones de se tenir tranquille, essayant de ne pas penser à " Kyo Junior ".

A suivre.......

Pitchoune : Yeahhhhh !!! Un chap. de fait !!^^ Contente contente^^  
Kyo : Je vois pas pourquoi !  
P : tu veux redevenir normal ?  
K : Oui  
P : Alors fermes-la.  
K :…….  
P : ^__________^

Vous avez aimé ?? Détesté ??? Please, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires, vos remarques !!!

**REVIEWS PLEASE !!! Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez (même si vous avez pas aimé), ou si vous voulez la suite !!!**

Poutoux^^

Pitchoune.Z

[1] : Je vais te tuer 


	2. Il court,

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z 

**E-mail :** Sunabara.mohamedlaposte.net 

**Sources :** Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½ 

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre) et on verra pour la suite 

**Couples :** Huuuuuuum...concentration..... Gomen, je m'en souviens plus Pour savoir, faut lire !! 

**Disclamer :** J'ai fais une demande d'adoption pour avoir Momiji, à qui je dois l'envoyer???  
Bref, les perso ne sont toujours pas à moi!! Pourtant, je garde espoir !!! 

**Warning!** (): Cette "chose" (peut-on appeler cela fic??) est issu de mon cerveau dépravé, il ne faut dons pas être étonné!! 

**PS :** Je tiens à préciser que j'apprécie beaucoup Tohru et que je trouve Kyo très intelligent !! C'est juste pour rire tout ça !! 

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews!! Ca m'a fais plaisir à un point que vous pouvez pas imaginer! J'avais failli laisser tomber cette fic mais vos reviews m'ont fait changer d'avis!!  
Alors, encore merci de lire mes conneries et de me soutenir!!  
GRos poutoux!!**

Réponses aux reviews:

**Drusilla :**Arigato!! et vi, Tohru est un excellent souffre douleur  
Tu veux la suite?? Eh ben la voil  
Encore merci et Gros poutoux!! 

**Nékozumi:**Yuki/Kyo powaaaaaa! C'est vrai, ce couple est adorable  
Merci beaucoup pour la review et big kisu!! 

**Yume623 :** Kikoo Vo, l'était marrante la fic où Shun se transforme en fille, mais Hyoga était trop méchant avec lui!! Et pis, moi ze voulait un Shun/Hyoga!! M'enfin  
Merci merci et merci!!Bisou!! 

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** Kikoo!! Marchi pour la review, contente que la fic te plaise!!  
Hey, si je demande encore une review, je l'aurais?? :p  
Encore merci et poutoux!! 

**katoru87 :**Siluuuuut Trop tard, Yuki et Kyo veulent déjà ma mort Ouaip, cette fic est une pâle copie de Ranma un demi, mais bon....  
Merci et bisou!! 

**shadowfr :**Merci beaucoup!!!! Hey, ne me tape pas!!! Je sais bien que Kyo est intelligent!! (quoique...) Une fan du neko?? Bienvenu au club Et vi, y'a d'autres chap pour votre plus grand malheur  
Encore merci et gros poutoux!! 

**J'ai publié une autre fic "For ever and ever", allez donc y jeter un chtit coup d'oeil SVP!!**

**Kyo ½ :**

**Chap. 2 : Il court, il court, le p'tit Kyo, le p'tit Kyo à son Yuki...**

Yuki était allongé sur le dos, les mains croisées sous sa tête. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour le roux dépassait l'attirance physique, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.  
Tandis qu'il comptait les souris, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir le garçon de ses pensées à l'entrée de sa chambre : Kunimitsu, l'assistant de Kazuma. Debout, il avait un regard ardent, plus brûlant que des braises.  
-Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon Yuki, chuchota-t-il sensuellement. 

.......... 

Lol, pas taper, je déconnais   
Reprenons sérieusement et rangez vos massues je vous prie 

Donc, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir le garçon de ses pensées à l'entrée de sa chambre. 

- Je peux entrer? 

- Heu...oui, répondit le rat, surprit. 

- J'arrive pas à dormir, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait tuer le temps ensemble, s'expliqua Kyo [Vous voilà rassuré??] 

- Ah! Ok, parvint à dire le rat. 

Tandis qu'il parlait, le roux approchait du lit du rat, lentement, mais sûrement. 

- Tiens, tu n'es pas changé? S'étonna la chat. 

En effet, Yuki n'avait pas enfilé son pyjama. Il était resté étendu sur son lit depuis la fin de l'après-midi. 

C'est alors que la souris remarqua la tenue de son vis à vis. 

En boxer noir et tee-shirt blanc. 

"Argh", pensa très intelligemment la souris.  
Là, ça dépassait les limites de la décence. 

"Couché les hormones!!! Bon sang, Kyo change-toi ou je ne répond plus de rien! Ce sera ta faute si je te viole!! Pensa l'adolescent torturé par ses hormones." 

Trop occupé à attacher les dits hormones, il remarqua seulement à cet instant que Kyo était assis à ses cotés.  
Une jambe repliée sous lui, le tee-shirt remontant et dévoilant les jambes finement musclées, Kyo restait silencieux." "Gneuuhhhh", pensa tout aussi intelligemment Yuki.   
On respire!! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire.... Kyo, bon sang, pourquoi faut-il que tu me fasses autant d'effet???" 

- Ça va aller Yuki ? Tu es tout rouge, s'inquiéta le roux.  
Tu veux enlever ton haut? 

- Quoi??? Nan nan, c'est bon!! 

- Allons, ne sois pas timide Yun-yun, susurra le chat, la voix sensuelle au possible.  
Laisse-moi m'en occuper. 

Et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de dire non, Kyo le lui avait déjà oté, le caressant doucement au passage. 

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda le chat. 

- Hai, merci, répondit Yuki d'une voix étranglée, s'éloignant du chat. 

Pourtant, Kyo n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éloigner de lui. Il se rapprocha et doucement, avança son visage près de celui de Yuki. 

- Kyo?? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?? 

- Ce dont je rêve depuis bien trop longtemps. 

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le bâillonna d'un baiser.  
Yuki n'en revenait pas. Est ce que Kyo l'embrassait vraiment?? 

Ne devait-il pas tenter de raisonner le roux, qui était sûrement sous l'influence d'une quelconque drogue illicite aux pouvoirs hallucinogènes [quel rapport ???]??? 

Il était partagé entre sa raison et son désir.  
Mais toutes ses résolutions partirent en fumée, quand il sentit une langue audacieuse lui quémander l'entrée de sa bouche.  
Alors, il envoya sa raison en mission sur Pluton et répondit au baiser. 

Quand..... 

. 

-YUKI! YUKI! C'est l'heure de manger, tu viens?!! 

Yuki se réveilla brutalement, sortant de ce qui semblait n'être qu'en fin de compte, un rêve.[HA HA HA HA !!!! Sadique moi?? Jamais]  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il serrait son oreiller à l'en exploser. 

- Yuki ?? Ca va aller?? 

Argh!!!!!! Pensa le rat, frustré. Voilà que maintenant, il se mettait à rêver du baka neko! Mais surtout, qui l'avait donc réveillé ?? 

- Yuki? Daijobu ? On va manger! 

Ah! Brave Tohru va! Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres. 

- Hai! Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. 

Il se rappelait enfin des événements.  
C'était le soir, il s'était allongé dans l'intention de se calmer et il s'était assoupi. La journée n'était donc pas encore fini et c'était l'heure du repas. 

Pestant et maugréant, il se leva et descendit pour aller souper avec les autres.  
La première chose qu'il remarqua fut Kyo revenu à son apparence originelle [Je te l'ordonne carte de Clow!!!!!!.......................................Gomen --], ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit une micro seconde.  
Heureux de cet inhabituel, mais pourtant bigrement agréable accueil, Yuki s'installa entre Tohru et Hana, juste en face de Kyo.  
Il avait à peine saisit ses baguettes que les questions fusaient en direction du roux. 

- Hey Kyo! Elle est où ta soeur ?? Vous vous ressemblez vraiment trop!  
- Elle est vraiment canon!!!  
- Pourquoi tu nous avais rien dit ???  
- Elle étudie où ??  
- Tu me passes la sauce de soja stp ?  
- Hey, ton nem est plus grand que le mien !!!  
- Vous vous entendez bien tous les 2 ??  
- Elle est célibataire ??  
- Et toi ??  
- Dis, pourquoi tes cheveux sont roux ??  
- Alors, elle est libre ??  
- Pourquoi les étoiles brillent-elles autant ??  
- Est-ce que tu dors en boxer ??  
- Vous croyez que Yugi va gagner contre Bakura ??  
- Pikachu, c'est son vrai nom ou un pseudo ???  
- Vous avez le même age ??  
- Dis..... 

-STOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!! Ca suffit!!! Vous pouvez pas la fermer deux secondes ?? Explosa le chat. 

Grand silence général. On entend les mouches que je viens juste d'intégrer dans l'histoire, voler. 

- Bien ! 

Puis..... 

- Hein, alors, vous êtes célibataires tous les deux ??  
- Mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ???  
-PARCE QUE !!!!  
- Elle fait quelle taille à peu près ?? 

BAAAAAAAAAM!!!! (= bruit de Kyo qui se tape la tête contre la table) 

- Ok, j'ai compris. Je vous réponds.  
Oui, on se ressemble vraiment trop, elle étudie pas loin, je vous ai rien dit pour que vous ne me fassiez pas chier comme vous le faites maintenant, je suis roux, c'est naturel, on s'entend comme deux larons en foire et mon nem est plus grand parce que c'est la vie.  
Ah, j'oubliais, les étoiles brillent parce que y'a le pierrot qui va y mettre le feu [--], Pikachu c'est son nom de scène et enfin, c'est Yugi qui va gagner parce que c'est lui le plus fort!! [Avec en fond sonore la chanson de "Croustibat qui peut te battre??!!]  
C'est bon ? 

- Elle est célibataire ??  
- Tu dors en boxer ??  
- En quoi ça t'intéresse si elle l'est ou pas ? S'exclama Kyo. 

- Ben, je pourrais tenter ma chance et je suis sûrement pas le seul qui va essayer..... 

- Argh ! Non, elle est prise !!! 

- Ah bon ? Dommage....et c'est qui l'heureux élu ?? 

Kyo se tut, cherchant une réponse. Le cerveau en surchauffe [Kyo!! T'as de la fumée qui te sors des oreilles!!], il sortit à tout trac: 

- C'est Yuki !! Il sort avec ma soeur depuis deux semaines déjà!! 

Tous les regards convergèrent vers ce dernier. Pris au dépourvu, il ne sut que répondre et resta muet un moment.  
Devait-il jouer le jeu ?  
Un regard suppliant du roux l'en convainquit. 

- En effet, Yuya et moi sommes ensemble.  
C'est le grand amour entre elle et moi, rajouta la souris, fixant Kyo droit dans les yeux.  
Ce dernier rougit légèrement et baissa les yeux. 

Kawai. 

Attendrit par l'air du roux, Yuki se mit à sourire et Uo, consciente des événements car à cotés du roux, se mit à sourire malicieusement.  
Hana aussi avait vu le manège entre les deux garçons et les deux jeunes filles se lancèrent un clin d'oeil complice. 

Tohru quant à elle, croyant que Kyo rougissait à cause d'elle, lui fit un sourire de toute ses dents.  
Mal lui en prit. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que le choux de Bruxelles entre les dents est du plus mauvais effet. Tant pis, prions seulement pour qu'elle est retenue la leçon. Quoi que, les miracles existent, mais peut-être ce souhait est-il trop irréaliste non ? Priez pour que Tohru soit intelligente, ça relève vraiment du plus-que-miracle. 

Bref, revenons-en à nos moutons. 

Tandis que Kyo devenait aussi vert que les restes entre les dents de la nigiri, Yuki pensa, non à tord, qu'il avait peut-être une chance avec Kyo.  
Un sourire de joker éclaira son visage. Il allait devoir mettre le paquet, mais, la chasse au Kyo était ouverte. 

Etouffant, Kyo sortit prendre l'air. Le sourire fraîcheur colgate périmé de Tohru lui revint en mémoire et, c'est le coeur au bord des lèvres qu'il s'assit dans l'herbe.  
Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, éclairant la voûte céleste de mille feu et une douce brise lui caressait le visage, faisant danser ses mèches rebelles.  
L'air embaumait les sakura dont les pétales tourbillonnaient au gré du vent et des cigales chantaient à tue-tête la makarena. 

Voilà, le décors est planté. Nous avons aussi un zouli spécimen de bishonens sauvage dans une belle ambiance shojo.  
Il nous manque donc un autre bishon pour avoir le caractère yaoi qui est si cher à mon coeur de perverse refoulée, dixit des amies. 

Pfiouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (bruit du vent)  
Kss Kss Kss (bruit des cigales qui chantent la makarena)  
Twinkle Twinkle (bruit des étoiles qui brillent de mille feu) 

[J'entend des " c'est quoi cette ambiance factice ??!!?!"  
Hey, c'est pas ma faute si Yuki a mal caché le magnéto!! Prenez-vous en à lui!!  
Bref.] 

Kyo était perdu dans ses pensées. 

Vous voulez savoir à quoi il pense, hein ?? Je vous le dis ou non ??  
Allez, je vais faire ma BA du jour. Kyo pensait à cette nouvelle malédiction qui le touchait. Avait-il fâché les dieux au point qu'ils veuillent le punir ??  
[Non non C'est juste que l'auteur t'aime bien] 

Mais il devait avouer que ce n'était pas sa seule source d'interrogation. La seconde était un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés tels de longs fil d'or blanc et aux yeux mauves plus éclatant qu'une aurore boréale.  
[Yuki : Eh l'auteuse, t'as bouffé quoi pour sortir ce genre de trucs ? Pitchoune : Comme d'hab' quoi !] 

Il leva son regard et son esprit de perdit dans les profondeurs du ciel étoilé. 

Quels cons, pensa-t-il. Tout le monde sait que les étoiles brillent parce que le petit pierro va y mettre le feu! Sont vraiment bêtes!! 

Et ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers Yuki. 

Décidément, cette k'so nézumi était bien trop présente dans ses pensées.  
Il appuya sur le bouton marche de son cerveau [Ouaip, y'avait des soldes, il a pu en acheter un] et analysa ses sentiments. 

De l'anxiété.  
Mais quoi de plus normal? Il voulait redevenir aussi normal que peut être un individu qui se transforme en chat et en sauterelle. Mais il craignait l'échec, d'où l'anxiété. 

Parviendra-t-il à redevenir un homme à part entière ??? 

Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de Kyo 1/2 !!! 

Playmobil, en avant les histoires !!! 

............................ 

................................. 

.................................... 

....................................... 

[L'auteuse qui a deux belles bosses made in Kyo and Yuki: Gomen --. Continuons....] 

Mais aussi une boule dans l'estomac non identifiable.  
[Pitchoune : T'as peut-être mangé un truc pas frais, non ??  
Kyo : Je crois pas, j'ai bouffé un bio !! ] 

Et étrangement, cette boule apparaissait quand il pensait à Yuki. [Comme c'est bizarre !!] 

Enfin, il serait plus judicieux de penser tout d'abord à vaincre cette vilaine-pas-belle malédiction.  
Le guide avait disparu, tel la dernière part de gâteau au chocolat. En clair, il était introuvable.  
Hana avait promit de faire des recherches avec l'aide d'Uo dès qu'ils seraient de retour chez eux. Donc, pour le moment, il ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience, priant de tout son coeur qu'une pénurie d'eau froide se fasse connaitre dans tout le Japon. Dire qu'ils rentraient dans 2 semaines !! [P: Arf! Pas de chance mon chou!! C'est dingue comme le destin s'acharne sur toi!!] 

Ce dont notre cher petit Kyo ne se doutait pas, c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, tapi dans l'ombre tel un prédateur guettant sa proie, quelqu'un l'observait. 

Les yeux brillant d'une lueur perverse, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres, l'auteur le déshabillait du regard. 

BANG!!! PAF!!! AIE!!! 

[Yuki assome l'auteur et reprend sa place : 'Tain, elle me prend même mon rôle!!] 

Donc, les yeux brillants de malice et un sourire sur les lèvres, Yuki étudiait le chat, afin de trouver la bonne méthode pour le mettre dans son lit.....oups, je voulais dire, pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui!!! [Ah! Lapsus, lapsus, quand tu nous tient]  
Et à la façon dont il contemplait les étoiles, il devait avoir un fort coté fleur bleu et romantique [Kyo :   
P: ]. Yuki devait donc jouer la carte du prince charmant, rôle sur-mesure pour lui. 

Mais quoi de plus dur pour un prince né ? Après tout, n'avait-il pas l'allure et le charisme d'un de ces rois de jadis, au demeurant fort joli ? Sa beauté en faisait plier plus d'un. 

"Et merde", pensa Yuki. "Ayame déteind sur moi". 

Note à moi-même : Ne plus passer autant de temps à l'écouter durant la cueuillète collective et familliale de potirons, décida le rat. 

Relevant fièrement la tête, le port droit, il s'avança d'un pas lent mais décidé.  
Et tel le paon faisant sa roue, Yuki exhiba fièrement ses atoux royaux, profitant de la richesse des apparats qui ornaient sa tunique.  
[Yuki : Mais arrête de raconter n'importe quoi !!!  
P : Ben pourquoi ?  
Yuki : C'est nul ! Ca veut rien dire! J'ai l'air d'un con !!  
P: Ah! T'inquiète, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça  
Yuki : KWA ??!!  
P: Rien Reprenons] 

- Bonsoir. Tout va bien ? 

Kyo sursauta, surpris. 

- Ah Yuki! Tout va bien ! Je pensais à toi en fait... 

- Vraiment ?? 

Le chat rougit, réalisant sa gaffe.[Pas doué le Kyo, pas doué du tout --] 

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon quand tu rougis, le taquina la souris. 

- Je ne suis pas mignon !! Contra le chat. 

- Comme tu veux. Au fait, es-tu prêt pour la compétition de demain ? 

- Compétition ? Quelle compétition ?? S'étonna le roux. 

-Ben la compèt' de natation dans la rivière Kouan !! Tu avais oublié ? 

- K'so! Comment je vais faire ? L'eau de la rivière va être gelée, je vais me transformer à tous les coups !! 

- Tu n'auras qu'à te transformer en avance et tu feras la compétition sous la forme de Yuya. On arrivera bien à s'arranger avec le prof. 

- Ouais, mais les autres vont me reluquer je parie!! C'est super gênant !! 

Yuki se rapprocha de lui. 

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serais là. Je te cacherais des regards, sussura-t-il. 

Kyo était perdu dans le regard de Yuki. Il sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres et les battements de son coeur accélérèrent. 

Il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Yuki et ferma les yeux. 

**SPLASH!!!!!!!**

- Ahhhhhhh!!!!! 

- Oups, gomen nasai!!! Sumimasen mina san!! Je ne vous avais pas vu!!! Pardonnez-moi, pour me punir, je vais me jeter dans le feu!!!!! 

Penchée par la fenêtre grande ouverte, Tohru tenait encore le sceau d'eau froide, à présent vide, dans ses mains. 

- Pardonnez-moi!!  
Tient, mais vous êtes la jeune fille de cet après-midi !! Yuya, c'est ça ? Comment allez-vous ? 

- Comment je vais ? Tu viens de me jeter un sceau d'eau sur la tête !! Cria la rousse. 

Au contact de l'eau, Kyo s'était transformé. 

- Gomen nasai!!! 

- Tohru, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Demanda Yuki, frustré. 

- Eh bien, je voulais vider mon sceau d'eau, je ne savais pas que vous étiez sous ma fenêtre !!! 

- Tohru, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas vider dans les toilettes ou la salle de bain ? 

- Toilettes ? Ah! Le grand trou ?! Je ne savais pas !! Merci Yuki-un, grâce à vous, je dormirais moins bête !! 

- De rien --   
Seulement, quoi qu'il arrive, votre QI sera toujours inférieur à celui d'un mollusque, je le crainds. 

- Sans doute, sans doute !!  
Bon, oyasumi tous les deux!! Encore pardon!! 

Et sur ce, elle referma la fenêtre. 

Transformée en fille, trempée et gênée par ce qu'ils avaient failli faire, Yuya se précipita dans sa chambre.  
Dépité, Yuki resta seul, comme un con, abandonné de tous, avec pour seule compagnie celle de la flaque d'eau. 

Loin d'être démoraliser, un sourire joueur, naquit sur ses lèvres. 

- Court, court autant que tu veux Kyo, mais je te rattraperais. 

Ainsi, se finit cette première journée de voyage scolaire, tout comme ce deuxième chapitre. 

Pitchoune : Alors, vous avez aimez ???   
Comment ça non ?? 

Vous voulez savoir qui va gagner la compétition ??  
Si Kyo redeviendra Kyo ??  
Si Kyo dors en boxer ??  
Si Yuki va réussir à gagner le cœur de Kyo ??  
Si Tohru se servira enfin des toilettes ?? 

Pour le savoir et pour avoir la suite, il suffit de me le demander et de laisser des commentaires!! 

Gros poutoux à tous et à toutes !! 

Pitchoune.Z


	3. Esprit estu là?

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :** Sunabara.mohamedlaposte.net

**Sources : **Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre) et on verra pour la suite

**Couple :** Haha !! Suspense !! C'est gros comme un gundam, vous verrez bien

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Momiji est mon fils et Ayame mon frère, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Eh bien vous auriez raison

**Chtite note :** Cette fic est le fruit de mon esprit tordu, ne pas chercher à comprendre L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur Saint Seya

**Avertissement !!!** lol L''auteur (moi) risque de faire quelques interruptions dans le récits, auxquels cas, je vous pris de me pardonner

Musiques de fond : Glaring dream et Love stuff de Gravitation. Glarinnnnnnng oneeeeeeee wayyyyyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah !!!!

**RAR :**

**Exandra:** Kikoo ma chérie!! Meuh nan, t'es pas une mauvaise fifille ! Je suis trop contente que ça te plaise, ton avis m'est toujours aussi précieux ! Mes fics existent en grande partie grâce à toi !  
Un don pour l'humour ?? Comme j'aimerais !!  
Merci beaucoup pour la rev' !!  
Gros poutoux à MA Exou (moi, possessive ??)

**Emi-chan :** Emiiiiiiiiiii !! Comment vas-tu mon 'tit canard en sucre ?? ça fait un bail ! Tu arrives enfin à accéder à ff.net ? Cool !! Pour Kyo, comme on dit, qui aime bien, châtie bien !!  
Merci pour la review mon cœur !  
Poutoux, poutoux

**Yume623 :** Siluuuuuuuuuut !!!! Rooh ! Trop contente que ça t'ai fait rire !!  
Ben, je plonge dans les profondeurs abyssales du cerveau que je n'ai pas (faut que je demande à Kyo où il a acheté le sien) pour trouver les trucs débiles que je sors !!  
Thanks a lot pour la rev' et Kisu !!

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** Ohayo !!! Cool!! Une autre review!! :p   
Les cassages de Toto et moi, c'est une grande histoire d'amour !! Pour le nombre de chap, sorry, mais j'en ai aucune idée !! (Je sais même pô comment ça va se finir, c'est pour….), au fait, il veut dire quoi ton pseudo ?  
Merci beaucoup et kisu !!

**Yumichan :** Oyo !! Merci, merci et merci!! Ravi que cette fic te plaise !!  
Ben c'est vrai quoi, sont bêtes les gens de pas savoir que c'est le petit pierrot qui va allumer les étoiles  
Encore merci et Kisu

**Nekozumi :** Kikoo !! Faut pas en vouloir à Toto, elle est né comme ça.  
Ah ! Neko de mon cœur, tu fais partie de ceux qui m'ont encouragé à ne pas lâcher cette fic quand ça n'allait pas, alors je te dis 1000 fois merci !!  
J'espère que cette histoire te plairas toujours autant !! Merci et Gros Poutoux !!

**Kanako :** Kiou kiou !! Ravi que tu aimes !!  
Tu peux pas lire sur ff.net ? Parce que ce serait pas trop pratique de l'envoyer à une seule personne et pas aux autres ! A moins que tu ne puisses plus accéder à ff.net ? auquel cas, dis le moi et je te l'envoie !!   
Merci beaucoup pour la rev' et kisu !!

**Makkaï:** Surcontente que ça te plaise Ton dialogue avec Kyo m'a fait rire ça met la pêche, alors merci beaucoup!!  
Gros poutoux!!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça fait trop plaisir!! Arrêtez de dire que vous adorez, vous allez me faire rougir Ou plutôt non, continuez lol

** Instant de pub :** J'ai écris d'autres fics (une autre FB et une autre G-Wing), si vous voulez allez jeter un chtit coup d'œil, je ne vous mordrais pas suffit de cliquer sur mon pseudo ! 

Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!

**Chap 3 : Esprit, es-tu là ?**

Lundi.   
Lundi matin.  
" Béni soit ce jour ", pensa la souris non-chrétienne. Surtout quand c'était des lundi au soleil.

" On devrait les passer à s'aimer ", pensa-t-il.  
(Et tous ceux qui crient au plagiat de la chanson de Claude François, je leur dit……….qu'ils ont tous à fait raison !!)

Tout en se donnant un coup de peigne, le rat chantonnait une chanson parlant vaguement de se rouler dans le foin (pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, c'est dans la chanson, enfin retartouffer à ma façon).   
Il avait hâte de commencer cette journée.

Et là, vous êtes censés vous demander pourquoi  
Et bien, tout simplement car avait lieu dans l'après-midi, la tant attendu compétition de natation. Il ne pourrait peut-être pas voir Kyo en maillot de bain, mais passer du temps avec Yuya, correspondait à passer du temps avec Kyo et Yuki adorait la compagnie du félin.

" Argh ! Je commence à être accro ", pensa le rongeur.

Enfin bref.

Mais avant cela, il y avait la séance de shopping. Kyo avait demandé au rat non sans avoir le rouge aux joues s'il pouvait l'accompagner acheter un maillot de fille. Bien entendu, Yuki avait sauté sur l'occasion et avait accepter.

" Rahh ! Qu'est ce que je ferais pas pour ces beaux yeux, je vous jure ! "pensa le rat.

[Et là, on peut se dire que Yuki pense beaucoup !Mais surtout, il ne pense à rien de pervers ! Etonnant n'est ce pas ??]

Bon, comment allait-il s'habiller ? Il avait décider que cette sorti était le moment rêvé pour séduire Kyo ! Il se devait donc d'être sur son 31.[1]  
Il ouvrit donc son armoire dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui lui plairait, mais à la vue de ce qu'elle renfermait, referma la porte de suite.

Il secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

Il ouvrit de nouveau le placard……pour le refermer immédiatement.

Etait-ce possible ?

Il retenta l'expérience, mais cette fois-ci laissa la porte ouverte pour examiner plus attentivement le contenu de la penderie.   
Et c'est alors que le rat se rappela qu'il avait sur les bras une auteuse perverse, sadique et psychopathe. 

Yuki : Hey l'auteuse, c'est toi qui a mis CA ? 

L'auteuse : De quoi donc mon chou ??ton innocent qui ne trompe personne

Y : Toutes ces " choses " que je ne risque pas de mettre ! montre du doigt les dits choses

A : Ah, ça ! Oui, oui Si tu nous faisait une petite séance d'essayage ?? 

Y : Compte la dessus et bois de l'eau

A : Argh ! Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre ! Tes tenues à toi sont trop coincé ! Allez, suis mes conseils !!

Sentant la menace d'une death planer au dessus de lui, Yuki se vit donc obligé de sortir les diverses tenues.   
Il y avait tout d'abord un débardeur rouge sang extra -moulant-plus-moulant-tu-meurs avec un pantalon en cuir auquel était accroché des chaînes.

Auteuse : Qu'est ce que t'en penses ??   
Yuki : Trop moulant !  
Auteuse : soupir 

Il passa à la tenue suivante qui était………une tenue de SM (sado maso) dans toute sa splendeur.

Yuki tout rouge : Nan mais ça va pas ??!! Tu crois vraiment que je vais mettre ça ???!!!   
Auteuse : Ben quoi, t'aimes pas ? Au moins, tu risque pas d'avoir chaud !!  
Yuki : --. Rien n'est moins sûr. Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire d'ajouter le petit fouet en cuir ??!!  
Auteuse : Pense à ce que tu vas pouvoir faire à Kyo, petit cochon !! T'as même les menottes !! Allez, oses dire qu tu n'y a jamais pensé !!  
Yuki pivoine : …..  
A ton triomphant: Je le savais !!

_Pendant que l'auteur lui sort une autre tenue, Yuki planque dans ses affaires le fouet et les menottes, tout en demandant aux lecteurs de ne rien dire._

Après un nombre incalculable de tenues diverses et variés, passant d'une tenue d'écolière à un uniforme de policier, pour finir par un uniforme de pompom girl, Yuki pète une durite.(pour celles qui se posent la question, je me suis approvisionné chez Ayame)

Y : Y'en a marre ! Sors-moi quelque chose de normal !!

_Face au regard de la mort qui tue lancé par le rat, l'auteuse bat en retraite et lui propose une tenue plus ou moins sobre._

Finalement, après avoir enfilé la chemise noir à manches courtes qu'il laissa ouverte sur un débardeur blanc et son jean noir bien taillé, Yuki put enfin sortir de sa chambre.   
Il avait été convenu qu'il passerait chercher le rouquin et qu'ensuite, les 3 filles les rejoindraient plus tard.  
Sur le chemin, Yuki provoqua l'évanouissement de trois jeunes filles qui se mirent à baver en voyant la tenu sexy, mais sobre de leur Prince.

Son long périple finit, à savoir la traversée d'un dangereux couloir (non, non, je ne suis pas ironique), Yuki s'arrêta devant la chambre de sa némésis. Il frappa 3 coups rapides et attendit.  
Aucunes réponses, aucun grognement ne lui répondit.

Inquiet, le rat refrappa 3 coups.

-Kyo, es-tu là ? Si oui, frappe deux fois, ou alors, répond-moi !

Mais aucune réponse ou aucun coup ne lui parvint. Son coté chevaleresque prit alors le dessus.

Peut-être Kyo était-il en danger ?? Peut-être s'était-il évanoui ? Peut-être était-il en petite tenue et attendait-il qu'on lui fasse le bouche à bouche ?? [Yuki : J'en ai marre que tu me fasses passer pour un pervers !!   
Pitchoune : Allons Yuki, ne renie pas ta vrai nature !!]

N'écoutant que son courage (et ses hormones), Yuki défonça vaillamment la porte et prit sa position de combat en bandant les muscles de son bras menu.[2]

-N'aie pas peur Kyo, je viens te sauver !!!! (le tout avec une voix de super héros et la chanson de " Croustibat, qui peut te battre ??!!??!! " en fond sonore). Superman arrive !!!

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la chambre était vide ! Il n'y avait nulle trace de son occupant. Bien décidé à le trouver, Yuki se mit à sa recherche et ses pas le menèrent tout naturellement (ben ouais, quoi)vers la salle de bain.(la classe hein ? une salle de bain par élève dans leur chambre !)  
Il tendit l'oreille vers la porte mais n'entendit aucun bruit d'eau. Et si Kyo s'était évanoui nu comme un vers dans son bain ?? Il devait à tous prix le sauver !  
Prenant une impulsion, le rat se jeta, l'épaule en avant, contre la porte.

Et il fit face à une créature enragé, qui avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles et qui se dandinait, une mousse blanche sur les lèvres.

Malgré sa bêtise congénitale, Yuki sût que cette scène était plus étrange que d'habitude.  
Qu'est ce qu'un monstre enragé avec un baladeur et qui danse pourrait faire dans une salle de bain ? (à part se laver), je vous le demande ! Il y avait donc quelque chose qui clochait !  
" Petit Jésus, qu'est-ce donc que cette créature ? ", se demanda le rongeur.

Ravalant le cri de surprise qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher, il se frotta les yeux dans le but d'éclaircir sa vue et ses idées. Et la lumière se fit !  
Le monstre qui ne dansait plus, car lui aussi surpris, n'était pas un monstre ! C'était tout simplement Kyo ! 

" Quel benêt je suis ! "pensa Yuki, non à tord.

Il était simplement en train de se brosser les dents (d'où la mousse blanche et donc, l'air enragé !!) et dansait au son de la musique de ses écouteurs.   
Et plus que tout, il était en boxer.  
Seulement en boxer.  
Un boxer noir.   
Presque nu, avec un bout de tissu moulant.   
En vrai.  
Kyo, presque nu, en boxer, simple bout de tissus moulant, en vrai.  
Et vu ses cheveux roux décoiffés mais le rendant ô combien sexy, Yuki en déduisit qu'il sortait du lit. 

Tout d'un coup, comme par magie, la scène où Kyo dansait re- défila devant ses yeux. Il vit le postérieur se trémousser, les mouvements sensuels du roux et son corps à demi nu.

Et hop ! Voilà le genre de truc qui vous fais parfois regretter d'être un garçon. Ce genre de réaction qui vous trahi et qui vient de votre propre corps. Je veux parler bien sur de….(dans le cas de Yuki)………….. Yuki junior !! 

Yuki se raidit encore plus. Il semblerait que Yuki junior ait envie de se faire remarquer.

S'excusant, il sortit précipitamment de la salle d'eau, non sans avoir préalablement fermé la porte avant.

" Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, (Dieu bénisse le copié/collé) expire, inspire, expire, inspire, exp…..  
Nan mais c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris là ! Oh bon sang, y'a pas à dire, en vrai, c'est autre chose ! La façon dont il remuait ses deux petites pommes-que j'aurais bien croquer d'ailleurs et je parle de ses fesses au cas où vous auriez pas compris- était tout bonnement whaou !  
Oulà ! Va falloir que je me calme si je veux être présentable ! Bon, je dois penser à quelque chose de horrible ! Voyons voir…..Tohru ! Oui, c'est ça ! Tohru me sortant son sourire colgate, avec un pagne en train de faire la danse du ventre !!!  
Aaaaaargh !!! J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort, j'ai envie de vomir maintenant. " 

Et pendant que Yuki devenait vert et menaçait de rendre son petit déjeuner, Kyo, encore plus rouge que sa flamboyante chevelure, était toujours pétrifié dans la salle de bain.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas entendu le rat entrer et de plus, le temps que l'information arrive au cerveau, Yuki était sortit. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se couvrir mais s'était par contre, couvert de honte.  
Cependant, son manque de réaction ne l'avait pas empêcher de détailler Yuki. Et il avait remarqué que cette tenue le mettait particulièrement en valeur. Sa peau albâtre contrastant avec le chemise noire à manches courtes, mais s'accordant avec le débardeur blanc, le jean noir bien taillé et assez près du corps, et la chaîne en argent qui paraît son cou le changeait de son look habituel. Et ça lui allait VRAIMENT bien.

A cette pensée, le rat sentit ses pommettes prendre feu. Et du coup on peut assister à une imitation de homard très réussi, par Kyo.

Note du juge français : 9/10  
Note du juge anglais : 9.5/10  
Note du juge japonais : 8.5  
Note de l'auteur : 10

" Argh ! Mais à quoi je pense moi ? Depuis quand est-ce que Yuki est mignon ?? " pensa le chat.  
Je tiens à préciser que c'est un événement à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Kyo en train de penser !

[Kyo : Dis-moi l'auteur, tu tiens à la vie ? Parce que vu tes commentaires, on dirait bien que t'as des envies suicidaires.  
Moi : Voyons mon chou, sache que c'est moi qui écris cette fic ! Alors, je te retourne la question. ton sadique  
Kyo : J'ai rien dit. --  
Moi : ]

_Voix d'outre tombe venue dont ne sait où : Petit menteur ! Es-tu sûr de ne pas trouver Yuki mignon ??_

Kyo qui regarde de partout : Mais…mais...qui me parle ? Je ne vois rien !

_ Voix d'outre tombe venue dont ne sait où : Petit con, je suis ta conscience ! T'es vraiment pas malin ! Bref ! Ose nier que Yuki est mignon !_  
Kyo se sent tout à coup oppressé, me demandez pas pourquoi, j'en sais rien du tout  
_ Voix d'outre tombe venue d'où on sait maintenant : Aha ! Tu ne nies pas ! Allez, dis-moi tout ! Entre amis, on se cache rien !! Qu'est-ce que tu pense de Yun-yun ??_  
Kyo qui rougit (kawai) : Il est sexy.  
_ Voix d'outre tombe venue d'où on sait maintenant : Petit coquin va ! Allez, zou ! Fonce mon p'tit gars ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi !_

Et avant que Kyo puisse faire un geste et comprenne ce qui lui arrive, il se fit propulser par une brise violente venant de la fenêtre que l'auteur vient de créer et d'ouvrir, pour atterrir droit dans les bras de Yuki (qui a calmé son érection).

Quoi ? Pourquoi ces regards ? Pourquoi y'aurais pas de fenêtre dans une salle de bain ? Et pis pourquoi se serait pas probable que la porte de la salle de bain se soit ouverte sous l'action du vent ? Et pourquoi Kyo pourrait pas s'envoler à cause du vent ? Vous avez vu comme il est mince ? Il ressemble à une carotte anorexique ! Roh, et puis si vous êtes pas convaincu, z'avez qu'à vous dire que tout s'est fait sous l'action du saint esprit.

Bref.

Retour au récit principal.

Heureusement pour Kyo, Yuki était là pour lui éviter de s'étaler comme une merde qu'il est, sur le sol. Quoi ? Comment ça s'est pas gentil ? Pour Kyo ou pour la merde ??  
Bref, toujours est-il que Kyo finit dans les bras de Yuki et tous deux prirent une belle couleur écrevisse.   
Allez, concours ou pas concours ? Telle est la question ! Allez, non, y'a pas le temps

-Dé…désolé, bredouilla le chat.  
-Mais y'a pas de mal, répondit Yuki , charmeur.

De la peau nue de Kyo s'exhalait un doux parfum enivrant qui menaçait de faire perdre la tête à notre héros. Bon, je sais, héros pervers, mais héros quand même

Kyo n'avait plus de voix. Il perdait tous ses moyens lorsque son regard se perdait dans celui violet de son vis à vis. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'emparer des lèvres si tentantes qui ne cessaient de le narguer.  
Mais malheureusement pour lui et les lecteurs, l'auteur en a décidé autrement. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux et approchait sa bouche de celle de Yuki dans l'espoir d'un baiser, de violents coups retentirent.

" K'so ! ", pensèrent les deux adolescents.

-Kyo-kun !! Tout va bien ?? cria l'interrupteur de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre. 

Et à votre avis, qui est-ce ? Je vous le donne en mille, c'est…….('tention roulement de tambour)…..Tohru !! Pour ceux et celles qui avaient trouvés, vous venez de gagnez un gros poutoux interactif Omedetto

-Hai, grommela le roux. 

-Je suis rassurée ! s'exclama la brave Tohru. J'avais peur que vous ne soyez tombé dans la cuvette des toilettes comme il m'est arrivé juste hier !! Bon, je vous laisse !! Ja ne Kyo-kun !

Reprenant sa position bipède, Kyo se dirigea vers son armoire tandis que Yuki le laissait se changer, tout en maudissant Saumon girl.

POV KYO.

"Argh, j'y crois pas, j'ai failli embrasser Yuki ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cette erreur de la nature nous interrompe ??   
Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je tomberai amoureux de Yuki un jour, je lui aurais ri au nez ! Mais il est tellement…..  
L'auteur : chou ?  
Kyo : Plus que ça !  
L'auteur : Heu…..se gratte la tête kawai ?  
Kyo : Plus encore ! Doux, attentionné, sexy, sensible, drôle….  
L'auteur : Rien que ça ? Eh bé mon vieux, t'es sacrément cramé !! Allez faut faire quelque chose !! On va organiser une mission spéciale : A la Capture du Yun-yun !! Objectif : séduire le bishonen !  
Kyo : Et je dois faire quoi ??   
L'auteur : Ben je sais pas moi!! Chauffe-le, fais quelque chose quoi ! "

Donc après s'être changé, Kyo rejoignit son ami qui l'attendait derrière la porte, avec en tête l'idée de séduire Yuki.  
Tandis qu'ils traversaient les innombrables couloirs peuplés de créatures en quête de mâle (je parle de jeunes filles), ils passèrent devant la chambre de Tohru et quelle ne fût pas leur surprise en entendant de drôles de bruits.

-Oh ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!! Vous êtes tellement doués Manabe-san !! Encore une fois !!!! s'extasiait Tohru.

Yuki et Kyo bloquèrent devant la porte, les yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes, tel l'auteur devant un chou à la crème. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles ! (Bandes de petits pervers ! On n'écoutes pas aux portes voyons ! Malotru !). Est- ce que Tohru et Manabe faisaient bien ce qu'ils croyaient qu'ils étaient en train de faire ?   
Ne tenant pas à rendre leurs petit déjeuner, les deux voyeurs, oups, je voulais dire les deux voyageurs reprirent leurs routes, sans entendre un :  
-Qu'est ce que vous êtes fort ! Vous êtes un vrai magicien ! Il faudra que vous m'appreniez ce tour !! quémanda Tohru.  
Ben quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à quoi bandes de petites hentaï ?? Je ne suis pas une perverse !!………..  
Quoi ? Pourquoi ces regards de suspicion ??

Bref.

Dans la chambre de Tohru :

-Allez, encore une fois je vous prie !! Vous êtes tellement forts !! s'exclamait le saumon, une lueur d'admiration dans ses yeux non pas globuleux mais très présent, comme ceux de Bulle, ma tortue imaginaire.

Kakeru secoua la tête, fatigué. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit d'accepter de faire un tour de magie à cette niaise ?!? Et " magie " était TRES exagéré ! Il lui avait le coup du " Hop là, je t'ai prit ton nez !! Et hop-là, je te le rend ! ".   
Il poussa un soupir à déraciner un gundam et se passa une main sur le visage.

Le séjour allait être long, très long.

A suivre…..

Alors là, franchement, ce chap j'en ai chier (pardon pour ma vulgarité) et ça se ressent ! Il est pas terrible du tout ! Gomen nasai !! Mais vous avez quelques réponses tout de même !!  
Kyo dors donc en boxer et Tohru s'est servie des toilettes, et puis on apprend que Manabe un le fils de David Coperfield !!

Vous savez quoi ? On va mettre ça sur le compte du stress lol Il est nul ce chap ! Mais puis-je tout de même demander l'aumône d'une humble review ???? Sivouplait ???

Gros poutoux

Pitchoune.Z

[1] : Ulysseeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Argh, l'auteur est en manque de chocolat, ces vannes sont donc encore plus faible que d'ordinaire ! -- Gomen nasai, courageux lecteurs !  
[2] : Truc que je comprend pas ! Comment avoir tant de force dans un bras si sec ? Moi même j'ai pas une patate dans mes petits bras !!  



	4. Tu veux un mouchoir Yuki ?

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :**

**Sources : **Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre) et on verra pour la suite

**Couples :** Haha !! Suspense !! C'est gros comme un gundam, vous verrez bien

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Momiji est mon fils et Ayame mon frère, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Eh bien vous auriez raison

**Chtite note :** Cette fic est le fruit de mon esprit tordu, ne pas chercher à comprendre L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur Saint Seya

**Avertissement !!!** lol L''auteur (moi) risque de faire quelques interruptions dans le récits, auxquels cas, je vous pris de me pardonner

Musiques : Toujours les chansons des Bad Luck et des Nittles Grasper !!!!! Sakuma powaaaaaaaaaaa !!!! Pika no daaaaaaaa !!!!

**RAR :**

**Emi-chan:** Kikoo ma chérie!! Je suis jalouse de toi !! T'as pu aller à la Japan Expo !!! Je suis sure que tu t'es éclatée !!  
Merci pour la rev' ç fait super plaisir Dis, tu veux pas lire mon autre fic furuba aussi ??  
Poutoux baveux

**Yume623 :**Kioukiou!! Tu me rassure, contente que cette fic t'ai fait rire!!  
Faut pas en vouloir à Toto, elle est née comme ça lol. Qui aime bien châtie bien, ben je dois les adorer Tohru et Kyo MAis c'est vrai, Kyo c'ets mon chouchou!! Neko powaaaaaaa!!!  
Encore merci et voici la suite (qui s'est fait attendre :p)

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :**Kikoo!! T'as vraiment aimé?? Le plus important, c'est que cette fic plaise, mais si elle fait rire, alors là, c'est le pied !!! Je sais jamais si ça va faire rire, on a tous notre propre sens de l'humour et le mien est vaseux --, enfin bon  
MARCHI et Gros Poutoux!!!!

**Bodoms child :**Hello!!! (et oui, je suis bilingue :p) Merci pour les compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur!! Meuh non, rire esr une preuve de bonne santé et une marque d'intelligence lol   
Kyo et Tohru sont les maîtres dans leurs domaine, arriverais-je un jour à les rattraper?? Si oui, j'aurais touché le fond Quant à Yuki, c'est évident qu'il est pas siinnocent!! J'aime à croire qu'il fait le sage pour cacher le pervers qu'il est lol  
Encore merci et Gros Poutoux!!

**Angelyuna1 :**Kikoo!! Bien sur que Kyo est intelligent, mais son intelligence est jsute bien cachée lol. Oups, pour les commentaires, je peux pas m'en empêcher, mais je vais essayer deme restreindre  
Encore merci et kisu!!! (dis moi, tu serais pas une pro Kyo toi??)

Je sais, je suis la pire des auteurs, je met une plombe à écrire mes conneries et elles sont même pas bien!! Chuis désolée, j'ai paumé ma disquette, j'avais pas d'inspi !!Gomen !!!!! mode Ritsu et pis je tiens à préciser que j'aime beaucoup Tohru, je ne trouve pas qu'elle soit si conne!! C'est juste pour rire!! Alors pas taper les fans de Tohru!!

**Chap 4 : Tu veux un mouchoir Yuki ? **

Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent, il fait chaud, il fait beau, que demande le peuple ??

Yuki était sur un petit nuage rose. La matinée s'était déroulée paisiblement.   
Kyo s'était trouvé un mignon maillot deux pièces rouge boxer-brassière, genre maillot sport et ils en avaient profiter pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ils s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de centre d'intérêt commun, tels que les livres du marquis de Sade (et oui Kyo sait lire, j'en ai été moi-même surprise), leurs chansons préférés de Pandatigroo, leurs pokémons favoris, j'en passe et des meilleurs. 

Fatigués par leur marche sous le soleil, les deux adolescents bourrés d'hormones avaient décidés de faire une pause kit-kat et de s'arrêter pour prendre un p'tit truc frais dans un café. Le roux qui était particulièrement assoiffé avait pressé le pas et de ce fait devancé Yuki. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne se gênait pas pour admirer le joli popotin qui remuait au rythme des pas du rouquin. (P'tète joli, mais personne ne m'enlèvera l'idée que le plus beau postérieur est détenu par mon Heero d'amour dans G-Wing !! Gomen pour l'interruption)).

" Ah, doux postérieur de mon cœur, que ne donnerais-je pas pour te voir sans ta cuirasse ou pour pouvoir te toucher ??!! " pensa nostalgiquement la souris en manque d'affection.

Alors que Kyo pressait le pas, il mettait un plan au point dans ce qui lui servait de cerveau. Il avait bien conscience du regard brûlant du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés.

" Mise en place de l'étape 1 de mon plan : faisons perdre les pédales à Yuki. " pensa diaboliquement Kyo.  
Prétextant refaire son lacet, le roux stoppa net son avancé et manqua de se faire rentrer dedans par son ami. Il se baissa alors et offrit un format panoramique de ses fesses tout en refaisant son lacet. Le rat ouvrit de grand yeux et sentit un flux de sang lui monter au nez. Ne parvenant pas à détourner les yeux du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il tenta de se calmer.

" Zen Yuki, zen. Vous êtes dans un lieu public, Kyo n'apprécierait pas que tu te jette sui lui et lui arrache ses vêtements avec les dents " pensa-t-il.

Finalement, le fruit défendu reprit sa marche et s'éloigna, son lacet refait.

Ils étaient à présents assis face à face à une terrasse, ayant tous deux commandés une glace. Alors qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, Yuki qui mangeait sa glace s'interrompît en voyant la façon dont le roux léchait sa cuillère. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer en voyant comment Kyo faisait passer sa langue sur les lèvres, lentement, sensuellement et comment il la mordillait, comme s'il savourait les dernières traces de la glace qui restait sur ses lèvres rouges. 

" Gneuh ! " pensa très intelligemment la souris.

Il sentit le sang menacer de s'échapper par ses narines et une chaleur envahir son corps.

Mais le rat n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Satisfait des réactions que Yuki avait eu et qui ne lui avaient pas échappées, Kyo tendit se main vers le visage de son vis-à-vis et essuya de ses doigts le reste de crème glacée qui restait sur les lèvres roses de Yuki, pour les porter à ses lèvres et sucer suggestivement chacun de ses doigts.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, la goutte de sang qui entraîna l'écoulement, le surplus qui fit lâcher le barrage de la mer rouge, en bref sachant ne pas pouvoir satisfaire son désir et très choqué, Yuki dut se pincer le nez afin de stopper l'hémorragie nasale.

-Yuki, ça va aller, tu veux un mouchoir ?? demanda le roux, inquiet.

-Ca….ça va aller, répondit le rat en train de se vider de son sang. 

" Etape 1 réussit, et avec succès ", jugea le rouquin, souriant intérieurement.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le café, Yuki, qui avait stoppé son saignement, se fit aborder par une jolie demoiselle.  
Elle n'eu même pas le temps de se présenter que Kyo qui ressentait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre se plaça entre la jeune fille et Yuki.  
Il la foudroya du regard et lança un " Il est déjà pris ", d'une voix glaciale. 

Face au regard qui lui était destiné, la jeune fille ne chercha pas à comprendre et détala à toute vitesse, tel le lapin blanc dans Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

Yuki regarda le chat, perplexe.

-C'est moi ou tu viens de me faire une mini-crise de jalousie ?

-Je…je…MAIS PAS DU TOUT !!!!! s'écria le chat, rouge carmin.  
C'est juste que comme t'es censé sortir avec " Yuya ", les gens vont se poser des questions si tu te laisse draguer comme ça !

La souris regarda autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était une rue déserte, traversée par des botes de foins et de nuages de poussières comme dans les westerns. Il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, à croire qu'ils venaient carrément de changer de ville.

-Heu…Kyo si tu regarde bien, y'a personne, répliqua le rat, sentant une grosse goutte de sueur typique manga sur sa tête.

-……. #--#  
Attendrit par l'air gêné du rouquin et heureux de lui inspirer ce genre d'émotion, Yuki tenta de le rassurer.

-Et puis tu sais, mon cœur est déjà prit, lui dit-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Perdu dans l'océan violet qui lui faisait face, c'est à peine si Kyo réussissait à parler.

-Par qui ? parvint-il à demander.  
-Cette personne est juste devant moi, répondit le rat.

Kyo se tourna et regarda autour de lui.

-Ben Yuki, y'a personne à part moi devant toi !! s'exclama le chat.

Le rat se passa une main fatigué sur le visage et poussa un gros soupire.   
" L'est pas un peu con çui-là ?? " se demanda-t-il, stupéfait par tant d'aveuglément. 

-Ouais, on rentre ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, la souris vexée avança, le roux sur ses talons.

Fallait-il vraiment lui faire un dessin pour qu'il comprenne ? Le roux était-il aussi con qu'un petit pois ? Ou bien était-il si innocent qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien ??  
Eh bien, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, pensa le rat, pas découragé.  
Il allait mettre le paquet et faire ce qu'il fallait pour que le chat tombe dans ses bras.

-Yuki-kun !!! Kyo-kun!!!!! hurla Tohru qui arrivait en compagnie de Saki et Uo.

Elle s'élança en courant vers eux, sa bouteille d'eau la main quand soudain, une peau de banane laissée vicieusement sur le trotoire par on ne sait qui, la fit glisser. Tohru nous fit alors une imitation très réussie de Cary dans la petite maison dans la prairie et s'étala comme une merd....heu et tomba avec beaucoup de grâce, sa tête heurtant violemment le sol goudronné qui n'avait rien fait de mal.  
Dans son élan, la bouteille s'échappa de ses mains et amorça sa descente en direction de Kyo qui n'avait rien demandé. Comble de la malchance, la bouteille n'était pas fermée et son contenue froid se vida sur la tête du roux qui se demanda de nouveau quel dieu il avait bien pu offenser pour mériter ça.

POUF!!! 

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!! Tohru !!!!!!!!!!!!! 

-Oh!! Gomen nasai mademoiselle !!! J'ai glissée sur une peau de banane et je me suis joliment rétamé la gueule par terre. Mais je n'en veux pas à cette peau de banane car ce n'est pas sa faute !! Ma mère disait toujours que.......  
-Tohru, interrompit le rat. Vous allez bien ??  
-Oui, ne vous en faites pas Yuki-kun, je suis juste tombé sur la tête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais tombé sur une partie vitale ou importante!!   
-Oui, je vois ça. Ky....Yuya, ça va??  
-Comment veux-tu que ça aille ?? Elle vient de me renverser une bouteille d'eau sur la tête !!!  
-Yuya ? demanda Tohru. Mais juste à l'instant il y avait Kyo !!! Vous apparaissez depuis qu'il est tombé dans cette source, et à chaque fois qu'il est mouillé par de l'eau froide. Non, ne me dites pas que....  
-Il était temps que tu comprennes, grommela Kyo/Yuya.  
-......que vous avez kidnappé Kyo !!! termina Tohru.

BAAAAAMMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!! (bruit des perso qui tombent)

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ??? s'exclama Kyo stupéfait par tant de bêtise, et pourtant, il s'y connait, il est un roi dans ce domaine.  
-Ne parle pas à Tohru de cette manière, conseilla Saki en envoyant des ondes, le regard noir.  
-Bon, on y va ? demanda la yankee. Il serait temps de rentrer.  
-Oui, allons-y, acquiesça le rat. Yuya, tu n'as pas.....

Mais le rat s'interrompit soudain gêné et détourna le regard.

-Ben qu'est qu'il y a ? s'étonna Yuya. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua que ces vêtements lui collaient comme une deuxième peau, moulant et dévoilant ses formes.  
A son tour, Yuya rougit et se cacha derrière Saki.

Comme le gentle-man pour lequel il se faisait passer, Yuki offrit sa veste à Kyo/Yuya qui l'accepta de bon coeur et rougit en voyant que Yuki portait un debardeur bland près du corps qui lui allait parfaitement. (Arrêtez de baver!!)

-Merci, répondit-il, sans le regarder.

Et c'est ainsi que ce finit cette matinée de shopping riche en aventure et en émotion, tout comme ce chapitre dont je me passerais de commentaires

…….

A suivre…..

Oui, je sais, c'est court, pas tip-top. I'm sorry, very sorry !!!   
Bon, bour la fin, j'ai l'excuse d'être balade ! Zé chobé un gros rhube et zé la tête qui dourne.

Un 'tite review please ? Pour que la suite soit peut-être mieux ?? Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance des reviews.

Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z


	5. Tu veux que je te chauffe?

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :**

**Sources : **Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre) et on verra pour la suite

**Couples :** Haha !! Suspense !! C'est gros comme un gundam, vous verrez bien

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Momiji est mon fils et Ayame mon frère, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Eh bien vous auriez raison

**Chtite note :** Cette fic est le fruit de mon esprit tordu, ne pas chercher à comprendre L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur Saint Seya

**Avertissement !!!** lol L''auteur (moi) risque de faire quelques interruptions dans le récits, auxquels cas, je vous pris de me pardonner

Musiques : Un mixe des OST d'Escaflown

**Annonce qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic : **Dites, vous connaîtriez pas des fics Naruto yaoi Kakashi/Sasuke ? En anglais ou en français ? J'en trouve pas assez à mon goût !

Bon, c'est décidé, cette fic ne mérite pas plus de 4 chapitre supplémentaires. En ce qui concerne " For ever and ever ", elle fait 7 chap plus un épilogue. Voilà !

**RAR :**

** niil :**Yo !! Ze voulais pas être méssante moua !! Gomen chibi-eyes   
Merci pour la rev' et Big Kisu !!

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** Argh, désolée pour le retard, pas tapez sitoplait !! Je te promet le prochain dans moins de temps !! Promis, si je mens, je reste seule avec Tohru pendant deux heures !!  
Merci et Gros Poutoux baveux !!

** Emi-chan :**Kikoo ma puce !! Merci blush  
Raconte-moi comment c'était la JE STP !! T'as mon mail, ne ??  
Encore Merci et Big Kisu !!

**Yume623 :** Contente que cette fic te fasse rire !! Chuis aux anges, arigato !!  
Encore merci et Big kisu !!

** Angel's yuna :** Whaou!! Chuis super contente!! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !!  
Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup et Gros Poutoux Baveux !!

** AkinoSabaku :** Marchi!! lol, pov tite Tohru Kyo retrouvera un jour son apparence, un jour...  
Encore merci et Big Kisu !!  
Yaoi powa bis

** Bodoms Child :** Frustration ? Vous avez dit frustration ?? Allons, je ne suis pas si sadique !! Si ??  
rougit et à un sourire niais a la Tohru Arigato gozaimasu Bodoms Child-sama !! Arf, je fais vraiment passer Yuki pour un con, ne ?? C'est tellement marrant, ça contraste à fond avec sa nature de Prince  
Jalouse ? Je te rassure, y'a pas de quoi J'ai même honte des fois lol  
Encore merci du fond de mon cœur et Gros Poutoux bien affectueux !!

**Chap 5 : Tu veux que je te chauffe ? **

Les sourcils plissés témoignant de sa concentration, les lèvres serrées et la goutte de sueur qui glissait le long de sa temps, tout prouvait que la jeune fille était en plein travail.   
Il fallait qu'elle réussisse, son honneur était en jeu !!   
Elle tendit le bras….  
Elle devait leur prouver qu'elle n'était pas bête !! D'ailleurs, Soma-kun, l'avait traité de mollusque, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais elle était sûre que c'était un encouragement !!   
Yuki-kun était tellement timide et innocent !! Il était adorable !! Elle savait que si sa chambre était remplie de livres cochons de Shigure-san sous son lit, c'était pour faire plaisir à Shigure ! Yuki-kun était si gentil !! Il faisait semblant de les lire, car Yuki-kun ne lisait pas ce genre de chose !!  
D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas en quoi les livres de l'écrivain étaient cochons, c'était Kyokun qui lui avait dit ! Ah ! Comme Kyo-kun était gentil lui aussi !! Et puis, il était tellement intelligent !! Il l'avait aidé à faire un puzzle sur une boite de céréale (ne me demandez pas la marque, je ne dois pas faire de pub :p ) en un rien de temps alors qu'elle séchait misérablement ! Il l'avait réussit en seulement une heure alors que sur la boite était écrit " 3 ans et plus ! " (Argh, la vieille bulle). Oui, Kyo-kun était aussi intelligent que Yuki-kun était innocent !!  
Donc, fermement concentré et résolu, la jeune fille qui tentait de rendre honneur aux gens chez qui elle habitait, tendit doucement sa main vers le bouton.  
………  
Et elle appuya !!!!!

……

Elle entendit et vit l'eau se faire aspirer en un tourbillon !!! C'était grandiose !! Un petit pas pour Tohru et un pas déjà franchi depuis bien longtemps pour l'humanité !!!!

Tohru avait appris à tirer la chasse d'eau !!

(Qu'est-ce que vous aviez cru ??)

-Hé le Prince, il est où Kyon-chan ?

Le dit Prince se tourna vers la blonde qui arrivait en compagnie de ses deux inséparables amies dont l'une avait l'air très fière d'elle.

-Il est en train de se changer, répondit le rat.

Celui-ci était déjà en short de bain bleu marine et il sentait des regards de prédateurs sur lui. Il se sentait comme la chèvre de monsieur Seguin ou comme un chou à la crème devant l'auteur affamé.  
Quant aux trois filles, elles étaient elles aussi en maillots et Yuki parvint nul ne sait comment, à ne pas paraître trop horrifié en regardant Tohru.  
" Je mériterais un Oscar, "pensa-t-il.

-Ah, voilà Kyo, prévint Saki, en indiquant le brun du doigt.

Le rat se tourna dans la direction indiquée et se figea.  
Le roux venait d'arriver, dans sa tenue de bain masculine, un short rouge qui lui seyait à merveille.

Whaou.

-Yuki !  
" L'es bô !!!! " pensa Yuki très intelligemment.

-Yuki !  
" L'es trop bô !!!! "

-Yuki!!!  
" L'est vraiment trop trop beau !!!!!! "  
-YUKI !!!!!

A l'appel de son nom, le rat reprit ses esprits.  
" Merde, je bave ",réalisa-t-il.  
Essuyant discrètement le filet de salive qui glissait le long de son menton, la souris se tourna vers la blonde qui l'avait interrompu dans son matage de bishonen. 

-Hum, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il de nouveau présentable. 

-Kyo va vraiment faire la compétition ? Mais l'eau est gelée, comment il va faire ?

-Il va demander au prof si Yuya peut faire la compétition à sa place. 

-Et tu crois que le prof va accepter ?

La blonde était visiblement sceptique. 

-Ben j'ai moi aussi des doutes, mais peut-être qu'en se montrant très persuasif…  
-A priori, ça n'a pas l'air de marcher, remarqua Saki.

Kyo était apparemment en train de parlementer avec le prof qui n'avait pas l'air d'accord. A court d'argument, le roux se tourna vers ses amis, à la recherche d'aide.  
Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le rat articula silencieusement :  
" Dis que tu es blessé ".  
Par chance, le maladroit Kyo réussit à lire sur les lèvres et fit part de cette excuse au professeur.  
Ce dernier le regarda de haut en bas et lui fit remarquer qu'il avait l'air d'aller très bien.

" Simule !! " articula tout aussi silencieusement la Yankee.

Suivant le conseil, Kyo tomba soudain d'une façon pas naturelle du tout, et agrippa son pied.   
Son autre main sur le front tel un grand comédien, Kyo se mit à gémir.

-Ooooooooh !!! Comme je souffre !!! C'est insupportable !!!! J'ai beaucoup mal !!!! Ca fait très douloureux !!!! se plaignit le chat, d'un ton pas convaincant et naturel du tout.

De leur cotés, Yuki et Arisa étaient muets et se frappèrent le front en même temps, dépités par si peu de talent artistique.

" Il est vraiment pas doué ", pensa Yuki.

Quant à leur professeur, il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et Yuki décida d'intervenir, désireux d'arrêter le massacre.

-Professeur, Kyo s'est réellement blessé à la cheville. Il s'est blessé en sauvant un bébé de la noyade qui risquait de se faire dévorer par un crocodile affamé aux yeux assoiffés de sang et particulièrement vorace qui avait une jambe de bois !! Mais sa pudeur le contraint à dissimuler sa douleur !! Je vous assure que Yuya et lui ont le même niveau. Ce sera la même chose !!

Il se mit alors à papillonner des cils comme Bambi et très vite, le prof craqua.

Alors que Kyo se changeait en Yuya dans les douches, Yuki qui l'attendait derrière la porte, ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une question.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à participer à cette course ?  
De l'autre coté de la porte, Kyo répondit qu'il faisait pour l'affronter et pour gagner.  
Yuki soupira.

Alors qu'il attendait sagement, il entendit des jurons en provenance du vestiaire.

-Tout va bien Kyo ?  
-J'arrive pas à attacher le haut du maillot, grommela le roux.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide, proposa le rat, tout innocemment sans aucune pensée perverse et oui, je suis ironique.  
-Oui.

Yuki ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Kyo avait apparemment déjà enfilé le bas qui était dissimulé sous une serviette. Il comptait probablement se transformer après s'être changé. Il n'était peut-être pas si bête finalement. Son cas n'était peut-être pas désespéré après tout.  
Mais le fin du fin, c'était le haut du maillot que Kyo tentait d'attacher.  
Finalement, le rat craqua et explosa de rire. Le roux était ridicule vêtu d'une brassière alors qu'il était bâtit virilement.  
-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!  
-Arrête de rire !! ordonna le chat, mort de honte.  
-Tu verrais ta tête Kyo, c'est trop excellent !!! Dommage que j'ai pas d'appareil photo, j'en aurais pris une pour la postérité !!!  
-Bon, tu me l'attache oui ou non ?? s'énerva le travesti.

Réprimant son rire, Yuki s'approcha de Kyo et se colla à son dos pour attacher la brassière.

Bon, il était peut-être un peu trop collé au dos du roux, il caressait peut-être un peu trop souvent le dos hâlé, il mettait peut-être un peu trop de temps, mais hé ! C'est pas facile d'attacher une brassière !!! Quoi ? Comment ça cette excuse n'est pas valable ??  
Bref.

De son coté, Kyo se mit à frissonner quand il sentit les mains caressantes le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Yuki.

-Tu as froid ? Tu veux que je te chauffe ?? Heu pardon !! Te réchauffe ?? proposa le rat.  
" Argh ! Le lapsus de la mort !!! C'est sortit tout seul ", pensa Yuki. Il se serait bien baffer pour le coup, là. (et moi aussi d'ailleurs)

Sentant que s'il restait plus longtemps il ferait une bêtise, le rat attacha précipitamment le haut et s'enfuit en courant, la queue entre les jambes.(expression comparant à un chien !! Je vous vois venir les perverses !!!)

A sa sortie, il s'appuya contre la porte et ferma les yeux.

" Arf ! Il est vraiment trop sexe ! J'ai envie de lui !!!!!! ", pleura le rat de frustration.   
Bon, c'était pas dit de la plus jolie des façons, mais il faut appeler un chat un chat et cette souris n'est pas du genre poète. Sauf rares occasions, genre tous les vendredi 13 ou quand il n'est pas torturé par ses hormones.   
Dure vie que celle d'un ado, grommela le rat.

Quand Yuya sortit des vestiaires, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en direction de la rivière où les attendaient le reste de la classe, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre.

La course commença donc et Yuki sauta (non pas sur Kyo) mais dans l'eau en effectuant un impressionnant enchaînement de saut périlleux double rotation arrière et triple axel et viens là que je t'en mette plein la vue, pour finir par un saut de l'ange dans l'eau.

……….

……….

(Avec beaucoup d'imagination rien n'est impossible, et puis dans les mangas, tout est possible !!)

Yuya, elle se contenta d'une triple rotation à 90° accompagnée d'une pirouette arrière vollée-croisée (et pour celles qui se le demande, oui, je dis n'importe quoi…) et finit tête la première dans l'eau.

La course débuta enfin.

……….

A suivre……

Qui va gagner ??   
Tohru va-t-elle se noyer ??  
Saki sera-t-elle capable de décrypter canal plus sans décodeur grâce à ses ondes ???

Vous voulez les réponses à ces questions ?? Alors je vous recommande de laisser une 'tite review et de lire le prochain chap !!

Poutoux poutoux

Pitchoune.Z morte de honte à sortir des conneries de ce genre.


	6. Qui a dit que les saumons savaient nager...

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :**

**Sources : **Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre) et on verra pour la suite

**Couples :** Haha !! Suspense !! C'est gros comme un gundam, vous verrez bien

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Momiji est mon fils et Ayame mon frère, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Eh bien vous auriez raison

**Chtite note :** Cette fic est le fruit de mon esprit tordu, ne pas chercher à comprendre L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur Saint Seya

**Avertissement !!!** lol L''auteur (moi) risque de faire quelques interruptions dans le récits, auxquels cas, je vous pris de me pardonner

Musiques : OST de Naruto, mon nouveau joujou.

**Annonce qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic : **Dites, vous connaîtriez pas des fics Naruto yaoi Kakashi/Sasuke ? En anglais ou en français ? J'en trouve pas assez à mon goût !

**RAR :**

**Yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** Kikoo!! Merci beaucoup pour la rev' !! Tu ne sais peut-être pas quoi dire, mais ça fait bien plaisir de te savoir là !!  
Gros Poutoux Bien Baveux et dégoulinant d'affection !!

**Chap 6 : Qui a dit que les saumons savaient nager ? **

Alors que le ciel bleuait, que le soleil rougeoyait, que l'herbe vertait et que les oiseaux chantaient, une terrible épreuve de force avait lieu.  
Je parle bien sûr de la course de natation. Terrible épreuve que voilà ! Comment nos bishonens vont-ils s'en sortir ? Parviendront-ils à dompter les flots déchaînés ? Sauront-ils échapper aux crocodiles et aux requins ? (et que personne ne me dise qu'il n'y a pas de requins ou de crocodiles dans les rivières !! Ou je mords !! lol)  
Haha !! Suspens !!

Pour le savoir, nous allons recevoir l'aide d'Ayame, de Shigure et de Hatsuharu, qui ont bien voulu m'aider à commenter cette palpitante compétition.

Aya, Shig's et Haru, oreillettes et micro, genre Thierry Rolland

Aya, toujours joyeux : Bonjour cher public adoré, acclamez moi, je le mérite !!

A, S et H : Et donc, c'est partie !!  
Aya : Comme on peut le voir, Yuki, mon cher petit frère, la chaire de ma chaire, le sang de mon sang, est en tête. Quoi de plus étonnant ? Avec le sang royal qui est le nôtre…  
Shig's : Mais il est talonné de très près par cette jolie rousse, qui…tient, c'est bizarre, elle me dit quelque chose ? Pas toi Aya ?  
Aya : C'est vrai, elle ressemble à Kyonkyon-chan !!  
Shigure : En tout cas, j'ai bien fait de venir !! C'est tout plein de jeunes filles en fleurs, toutes plus rayonnantes que les autres.  
Apostrophe une élève  
Haru : Sensei, c'est au concours qu'il faut s'intéresser, pas aux filles…  
Shig's : Gomen gomen, un instant d'égarement !! Et puis, ne joue pas à ça avec moi Haru, tu crois que je vois pas que depuis tout à l'heure tu mates Yuki-kun ?  
Haru blush :…  
Aya: Et donc, Yuki-kun est toujours en tête, toujours rien d'étonnant à ça, et oh ! Il vient de se faire doubler par cette rouquine !! Ca se joue sans aucun doute entre mon adorable petit frère et cette fille. Je me demande qui va gagner ?  
Haru : Mystère…  
Aya : Moi je suis pour Yuki !!! Vas-y little brother !! Montre-toi à la hauteur de ton bien-aimé grand frère!!  
Shig's : Et moi, je te parie que c'est la rouquine qui va gagner !! Que dis-tu d'un petit pari ? Si je gagne, voyons voir…..oui, c'est ça ! Si je gagne, tu seras mon esclave pendant une semaine !!  
Aya : Voyons Gure-san, ce n'est pas que ça me dérange de t'entendre parler comme ça, mais n'oublie pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls ! Il y a de jeunes filles qui nous lisent !  
Haru : Tient, un élève vient de se faire choper par un croco…  
Aya : Sans Synthol, ça doit faire mal…..le pauvre…  
Shig's : Et ouiiiiiiiiii !!! Ca y'est !!!!!! La course est finie !!!! Et, oh ! Grande surprise !! Nous avons deux vainqueurs, ou plutôt un ex aequo !! Félicitation !!

Les trois rangent leurs oreillettes et s'approchent des nageurs qui sont sortis de l'eau. Shig's : Quelle course !! Incroyable !!

Alors que Ayame enlaçait son petit-frère-adoré-qu'il-adore-plus-que-tout-au-monde, Kyo tenta de s'enfuir discrètement, mais c'était sans compter sur Shigure qui allait remettre le premier prix aux deux gagnants.

Shig's : Mademoiselle, savez-vous que vous ressemblez étrangement à mon cousin Kyo ? C'est étonnant !!  
Dites-moi, vous habitez chez vos parents ??

Aya : En parlant de Kyon-chan, où est-il ??

Haru : Mystère…

Shig's : Tien c'est vrai, où est-il ?

Haru : Sensei, Tohru est en train de se noyer…

Mais personne ne semblait l'entendre.

Yuki, qui sentit une goutte de sueur lui glisser le long de la tempe chercha à tout vitesse une excuse.

[Yuki : Hey l'auteur, t'aurais pas une idée ??  
L'auteur : Qu'est ce que tu me donne en échange ?  
Yuki : Quoi ? Mais c'est toi l'auteur !! Et puis j'ai rien à te donner !  
L'auteur : Tant pis !  
Yuki : Ok ok !! C'est bon ! Heu…un kinder shocobon ?  
L'auteur: Tope-là!! Je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose : Mulan ! Ou plutôt, Mushu !]

Comprenant ce à quoi faisait allusion l'auteur débile, Yuki s'exclama le ton très autoritaire :

Excuse-moi ?! Tu ME demande OU est Kyo ?Je crois que la question est qu'est ce que TU fais LA ! On est tous les deux en guerre pépère !! Ca ne se demande pas ! On a pas le temps pour tes questions stupides ! Ici, c'est un cours, un pervers dans ton genre n'a rien à y faire !! [1]

Il remarqua que Shigure regarda ses jambes épilées et se sentit rougir. Néanmoins, il garda ce ton autoritaire et sûr de lui.

Haru : Heu…Tohru est toujours en train de se noyer…

Mais personne ne l'entendait.

Yuki : Qu'est ce qui y'a ? T'as jamais vu des jambes de course aérodynamiques???  
Tu mériterais que je fasse un rapport !Mais je me sens magnanime aujourd'hui.  
Et maintenant circule ! Avant que j'te bouscule !! Devant une telle démonstration de charisme et d'autorité, Shigure resta sans voix et nous fit une belle imitation de poisson rouge.

Haru : Heu…Excusez-moi, mais….

Yuki énervé : Mais qu'est ce que t'as à la fin ?!

Haru toujours aussi impassible : Je disais juste que Tohru était en train de se noyer…

En effet, Tohru était toujours dans l'eau, sa tête dépassant à peine des flots, ses bras s'agitants pour tenter de s'accrocher à quelque chose ou quelqu'un et avalant la tasse.  
Yuki sentit tous les regards se tournés vers lui. Il sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe.

" Merde ! Ils veulent quand même pas que j'aille l'aider ?! Je fais comment moi ? Je vais me transformer à coups sur dès que je l'aurais attrapé !  
Help !! "

-Shigure, va la chercher !!! ordonna le rat.

-Mais pourquoi moi ? Désolé, mais je sais pas nager ! Débrouille-toi ! répliqua le chien.  
Et puis, on doit rentrer, je dois finir les dernières pages de mon roman. !!

Et sur ce, il s'enfuit à toute vitesse, talonné de près par ses deux comparses.

Yuya, qui avait compris pourquoi le rat hésitait tant à aller sauver le saumon de la noyade, se sacrifia. Etant sous l'apparence d'une jeune fille, elle ne risquait pas de se transformer en chat.  
Elle plongea donc dans les flots déchaînés et parvint à ramener Tohru sur la terre ferme.

Il y eut des cris de joie, mais très vite ceux-ci se transformèrent en cris d'horreur. Tohru ne respirait plus, il fallait lui faire le bouche à bouche !!

Tout le monde se désista, ils étaient saint d'esprit !! Personne ne voulait commettre un tel acte ! Et Yuki et Kyo, bien que courageux, n'étaient pas fou !!

Mais la vie de Tohru était en danger, quelqu'un devait se désigner entre les deux jeunes hommes, car tous les autres avaient pris la poudre d' escampette.

-On fait pierre-papier-ciseau ? proposa le chat.  
-Ok.

Quelques secondes plus tard, c'est un jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui, tout en maudissant sa poisse, posa ses lèvres sur celle de Tohru.

Dès que celle-ci recracha l'eau, le rat s'éloigna en vitesse, à la recherche de sa chère brosse à dent et de son dentifrice adoré, tandis que Yuya/Kyo ressentait un petit pincement au cœur.

Il n'avait pas aimé voir Yuki lèvres contre lèvres avec Tohru….

……….

A suivre…..

Hello, lecteurs inexistant de cette palpitante fic !! Soyez courageux, cette horreur va prendre fin !! Plus qu'un chapitre et THE END !!  
Alors, heureux ?

Poutoux Poutoux

Pitchoune.Z qui ne recommencera plus à écrire des conneries de ce genre. Notes :

[1] : Mulan, quand Mushu remet le message au vieux schnock sexiste et qu'il est sur le dos d'un panda !  
J'adore cette scène et cette tirade ! Malheureusement, je ne m'en souviens plus et j'ai dû la modifier !! J'espère tout de même que ça y ressemble et que ceux qui ont vu le dessin animé l'auront reconnu (Autant dire que c'est mission impossible)  
[2] : MDR Y'a pas à dire, je l'adore Mushu !!


	7. Fin!

**Auteur :** Pitchoune.Z

**E-mail :**

**Sources : **Fruits Basket, inspiré de Ranma ½

**Genres :** Yaoi, POV, OOC de la mort (à ce niveau là, on se demande si c'est les même perso :p ) , portnaouak (si si, ça aussi c'est un genre) et on verra pour la suite

**Couples :** Yuki/Kyo

**Disclamer :** Si je vous disais que Momiji est mon fils et Ayame mon frère, vous me croiriez ? Non ? Eh bien vous auriez raison

**Chtite note :** Cette fic est le fruit de mon esprit tordu, ne pas chercher à comprendre L'idée m'est venue en lisant une fic sur Saint Seya

**Avertissement !!!** lol L''auteur (moi) risque de faire quelques interruptions dans le récits, auxquels cas, je vous pris de me pardonner

Musiques : OST de Naruto, mon nouveau joujou et " Just married " de Raï n'b fever.

**Annonce qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic : **Dites, vous connaîtriez pas des fics Naruto yaoi Kakashi/Sasuke ? En anglais ou en français ? J'en trouve pas assez à mon goût ! Please ?

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer la fin de cette horreur !! Hourra !!

**RAR :**

**yaoi-no-ongaeshi :** Kikoo!! Merci beaucoup pour la rev' !! Voilà la fin !! J'espère qu'elle te plairas !! Big Poutoux Tout Affectueux !!

** Yumi-chan :**Vala la suite !! Thanks a lot pour la rev'  
Big Kisu!!

**Lil Nezumi :**Nan nan, c'est pas toi, t'as pas bien vu !! Comment dire, c'est juste que l'inspi me manque Bon, ce chap, j'ai tenté de le faire plus long  
Marchi bicoup et Gros Poutoux Baveux !!

**Gayana :**Merci et pas de problème pour les critiques ! Ca sert toujours !! C'est vrai que j'ai pas fais gaffe, mais ça a du être assez dur pour suivre, gomen. Hum, pour mes interruption, chuis désolée, mais j'ai du mal à m'en empêcher par contre, là, je me suis restreint (même si on aurait pas dit). Sache que ce qui est entre crochet ne fait partie de l'histoire à proprement parlé. Ce sont les débats intérieurs des perso, que les autres perso autour d'eux ne peuvent voir ni entendre !! Et pis, Tohru, je l'aime bien, elle a un bon fond!!   
Voilà !! Alors, encore merci et kisu !!

**Chap 7 : FIN !!!!!!! **

Les cheveux volants au gré du vent nocturne, le jeune homme poussa un profond soupir. Le ciel était comme son humeur, sombre. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, s'il ne voulait pas se transformer en fille, il ferait mieux de rentrer. Déjà qu'il ne supportait pas la pluie en temps normal…  
Néanmoins, il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour rentrer.  
Au fait, que faisait-il dehors déjà ? Le temps pour que les rouages de son cerveau trop peu utilisé s'actionnent, l'auteur a eu le temps de se lever pour chercher de quoi grignoter, même si y'a pas grand chose dans son frigo (snif)  
Ah oui ! Il venait de se disputer avec Yuki.

" K'so nezumi ", grommela-t-il.

FLASH-BACK

Juste après la compet', quand Kyo eut retrouvé son aspect normal et que les 3 Sohma débiles eurent tôt fait de disparaître après la semi noyade du semi-saumon, le roux partit à la recherche de son compère aux cheveux argentés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait envie de lui crier dessus. Allez donc savoir comment fonctionnent les imbéciles vous…  
Il le retrouva dans les vestiaires, un tube de dentifrice vide gisant à ses pieds (une minute de silence pour lui je vous prie), se brossant vigoureusement les quenottes.

Sentant peser sur lui un regard furieux et lourd de reproche, le rat se retourna pour faire face à une Yuya qui avait l'air pas très contente.

-Yuya kechke tu fais ichi ?? (Yuya, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?) [Chuis pas trop sympa ? Je vous fais même la trad']  
-Je venais voir ce que tu faisais.

Puis après un temps de silence durant lequel le rat usait sa pauvre brosse à dent (une autre minute de silence pour elle) Kyo qui ne savait pas à quoi était due sa mauvaise humeur lâcha : -Ca n'avait pas trop l'air de te déplaire d'embrasser Tohru tout à l'heure, dit-il.

Le rat en fit tomber sa brosse à dent de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ses oreilles ne lui joueraient-elles pas plutôt un vicieux tour ? Comme la fois où il avait cru que le chat lui avait demandé de lui passer une main alors que ce dernier lui demandait simplement de lui passer la sauce soja ? [Je rappel à tous hasard que Yuki est un ado torturé par ses hormones] Kyo lui ferait une…..

Crise de jalousie ??

Si quelqu'un le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait pas cru. Peut-être que son bien aimé roux partageait ses sentiments ? A cette idée, le rat sentit une vague de joie déferlée en lui, s'imaginant se promener dans la rue, main dans la main avec SON petit ami, puis plus tard ils prendraient un studio ensemble…  
_Yuki !_  
Puis ils se fianceraient....  
_Yuki !!_  
Puis ils se marieraient....  
_YUKI !_  
Et lors de leur lune de miel ils feraient….  
_ YUKI !! hurla sa conscience qui ressemblait étrangement à l'auteur.  
Tu t'emballes !!! Arrête de baver tu veux !! Et occupe-toi de lui ! Ca doit faire dix bonne minutes que tu plane !_

-Oups ! Ok, merci conscience!! Répondit-il.  
Mais je t'en prit mon petit !! Et maintenant va ! Va chercher bonheur !!

Yuki secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits tout en pensant que sa conscience était décidément bien débile.

-Pourkoi echke tu dis cha ? Chichemebrochelesdentsàchetteheurechidel'après-midi,chen'estpasparplaijir !!  
-Nani ??!! s'exclama le chat qui n'avait rien comprit et là, son manque d'intelligence n'était pas en cause. ()

La souris recracha ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

-Je disais : Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Si je me brosse les dents à cette heure-ci de l'après-midi, ce n'est pas par plaisir !! [ Chi che me broche les dents à chette heure-chi de l'après-midi, che n'est pas par plaijir !!]  
-C'est pas l'impression que tu donnais pourtant, s'entêta le chat.

Yuki poussa un profond soupir. Qu'est ce que ce baka neko pouvait être entêté des fois !

-Hé ! Si t'est pas content, t'avais qu'à le faire ! Moi je n'ai rien demandé ! J'ai juste pensé qu'on pouvait pas la laisser dans cet état et si je m'y suis collé, c'est juste que j'avais perdu à pierre-papier-ciseau contre toi ! Alors maintenant, arrête ta crise de jalousie !!

A ces mots, Yuya avala sa salive de travers.

-Je ne fais pas une crise de jalousie !! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jaloux(se), hein ? Tu fais bien ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux ! Je me demande même pourquoi je t'……

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, une main sur la bouche, horrifiée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

Yuki ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

……….

……….

……….

……….

[BAF !!!

Yuki : Mais ayeuh ! Pourquoi tu m'as tapé conscience, ça fait mal !  
Conscience : Sans blague ! Idiot ! Reste pas planté là comme un con, dis lui que tu l'aimes toi aussi !  
Yuki _se frotte le crane là où sa conscience l'a frapp_ : Oué, ben c'était pas une raison pour frapper aussi fort ! Chuis pas fait en bois moi !  
Bon, donc, je lui dis que je l'aime, c'est ça ?  
C : Bravo Yuki ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? MAINTENANT TU BOUGE TON P'TIT DERRIERE ET TU LUI DIT TOUT !!! ET QUE CA SAUTE !!!]

Mais le temps que Yuki sorte de ses pensées, Yuya s'était déjà enfuie. [HAHAHAHA !!! Pas de bol, hein ??]

-K'so ! Jura Yuki. Faut que je parte à sa recherche maintenant !

Et sur ce, il s'enfuit à la recherche de celui/celle, qui, il l'espérait, serait son petit ami.

Malheureusement, il ne le retrouva jamais. Il finit sa vie seul, triste et amer, marmonnant seul dans son coin entouré de son élevage de souris, pensant à son amour perdu. Et nul ne sut ce qu'il advint de Yuki Sohma à la toute fin de sa vie.

FIN.

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

………….

[Argh !!! Je blague, pas taper !!!!! Ce n'était qu'une 'titte blague  
Bon, on reprend ?? regard de chibi pour pas qu'on la frappe]

Malheureusement le chat avait prit trop d'avance et Yuki ne put que se rendre à l'hôtel en espérant l'y trouver.

A son arrivé on lui apprit que Yuya était bien arrivée mais qu'elle s'était enfermée dans sa chambre.

Fin du Flash.

Voilà.  
Kyo avait évité Yuki durant toute la soirée comme la peste et désireux de s'aéré, était sortit prendre l'air.

Mais manque de pot pour lui, l'auteur lui en veut et de sombres cumulus se rassemblent, promesse d'une prochaine pluie.

-Kyo ! Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !Tu t'es enfui sans me laisser le temps de te parler !

Kyo sursauta, surpris.

-Va t'en ! J'ai juste envie de rester seul ! répliqua-t-il.  
-Mais je veux juste te parler !! Viens rentrons à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid !proposa le rat.  
-J'ai dit que je voulais rester seul !!! cria le chat.

Un lourd silence s'abattit et doucement, quelques gouttes tombèrent, pour devenir un vrai torrent.

Saviez-vous que cette eau qui se déversait sur leurs tête était glacée ?  
Non ? Et bien, vous voilà prévenu.  
Kyo se changea donc en Yuya et la tension s'en retrouva doublée.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Kyo ? Pourquoi es-tu en colère ? demanda Yuki, perdu.  
-Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis en colère ?! Je me rends compte que la personne que j'aime ne s'intéresse qu'à mon physique, que je risque de rester une fille pour le restant de mes jours et donc ne jamais pouvoir être avec elle et tu me demande pourquoi je suis en colère ?

Et comme si le pierrot qui allumait les étoiles avaient allumé l'ampoule de son cerveau, Yuki comprit.  
Kyo croyait qu'il n'était attiré que physiquement par lui ! Parce que le chat s'était rendu compte qu'il ne le matait que quand il était Kyo, qu'il ne le draguait que quand il était Kyo et qu'il n'avait pas réagit à la pseudo déclaration de Yuya !

-Kyo écout….

Mais il fut interrompu par la jeune fille.

-Tout ce qui t'intéresse chez moi, c'est mon physique quand je suis Kyo ! Si jamais je ne peux pas redevenir moi-même, tu ne t'intéressera pas à Yuya ! cria la rousse, les mèches plaquées sur son front à cause la pluie.  
J'ai remarqué que tu me reluquais seulement quand j'étais un garçon !

Yuki resta interdit face à ses mots, ne sachant que dire. Mais il était bien décidé à s'expliquer.

-C'est faux ! Tu crois que je suis seulement amoureux de ton physique ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est TOI que j'aime ! Pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ! J'ai appris à te connaître, à voir e vrai toi !

Yuya baissa la tête, troublée.  
Relevant délicatement le menton de la rousse, Yuki la fixa droit dans les yeux. Les même yeux que Kyo.

-Peu m'importe ton apparence. Yuya ou Kyo, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu es toi, quel que soit ton sexe. Et moi, je t'aime, toi.

La pluie tombait toujours alors que Yuki avançait son visage de celui de la jeune fille et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, pour un doux baiser.

Et l

POUF !!

Dans un nuage de fumée, Yuya venait de se transformer en Kyo ! La malédiction était brisés !! Car ce que nos deux bishons ignoraient, c'était qu'il fallait une preuve d'amour sincère pour mettre fin au maléfice. Hana n'aura donc plus à faire de recherche et pourra consacrer son temps à décoder Canal plus !!

-Mais…mais…je suis re-moi !! Yuki, j'ai retrouvé mon apparence !! C'est génial !!!! s'extasia le chat.

Il s'arrêta soudain de sauter comme le cabri pour lequel il se prenait et fixa de nouveau Yuki, gêné.

Celui-ci l'attira de nouveau vers lui et le serra contre lui.

-Ai shiteru Kyo.[1]  
-Ai shiteru Yuki.

Alors que la pluie prenait fin et que les étoiles naissaient ça et là, deux adolescent s'embrassaient. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et rien ne pouvait les atteindre, même pas l'auteur sadique qui gagatisait devant un tel spectacle.

Chacun se sentait enfin entier, heureux et comblé.

Alors, laissons les seuls, voulez-vous ? Laissons un peu d'intimité à ces deux garçons qui ont enfin, après pas mal d'obstacles, trouvés leurs moitiés.

Laissons les s'aimer.

FIN

Voilà !! THE END !! Et HAPPY END je vous prie !! Nos deux bishies finirent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !! Et oui, car dans le monde de ma fic, le mariage et l'adoption entre homosexuel ne sont pas interdits !!

Bon, j'espère que cette fic vous aura fait passer un bon moment, ou tout du moins divertie  
Laissez-moi vos commentaires, bon au mauvais, je suis preneuse !! Perso, je trouve la fin cucu et casse l'ambiance mais ze veux pô la changer

A tous et à toutes, Gros Poutoux de remerciement pour avoir lu cette dobe jusque là et de m'avoir soutenu !! Arigato gasaimasu mina san !!

Pitchoune.Z qui tire bien bas sa révérence.

[1] : Je t'aime Kyo.  



End file.
